Out of the Backdrop
by TenTenD
Summary: The girls of the League have some problems when it comes to their love interests. When you're a superhero, your love-life tends to be harder and filled with more drama than normal. But when it gets too much, how will the girls cope? Why with a heavy dose of camaraderie and some time just for themselves. BM/WW, SM/LL, BC/GA, Q/H, F/F/L, GL/HG, Z/JJ
1. No Time for Sleeping

Okay, here goes: This is my first try at JL fanfiction. I hope to get a positive response but I'm most interested in having fun.

Discalimer: I own nothing (meaning no character or name you may recognize) and I'm not making money from this.

* * *

Wonder Woman, or Diana as some addressed her, sat at a table in the Watchtower's cafeteria, feeling utterly desolated. Next to her an equally unhappy Shayera Hol picked at her food. Neither of them felt inclined to share anything so the silence lingered. Without Wally to offer a distraction, it was awfully quiet.

"Not to complain," the sultry voice of Black Canary cut through, "but what's up with you two?" Dinah Lance scrutinized the women before her as she took a sit opposite of Shayera resting her bandaged hands comfortably on the table. "Still not over the whole meta brawl incident?"

Diana's eyes narrowed in a glare, while Shayera muttered under her breath. Dinah raised an eyebrow at the two. "So it's guy trouble, then?" That earned the inquisitive blonde two other glares courtesy of an angry Amazon and one irritated Thanagarian.

The winged redhead sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She didn't even look up from her plate as she said it but the annoyance was clear in her voice; whether it was because she was caught or due to said problems, Dinah couldn't say.

The Amazon swirled the orange juice in her cup. "Men." she uttered the word like it was poison. "They are so stubborn. Simply pigheaded."

"Don't forget stupid." Shayera added, having had enough of playing with her food. "Definitely stupid."

Canary bit her lip in indecision. Normally she could hold her own, but against Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman combined, Dinah didn't stand a chance. The heroine took a deep breath. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not here." Diana replied. "I'd rather not risk him hearing." Pride, Dinah decided, would be the downfall of Wonder Woman some day. If not that, then it'd at least make life a lot more harder, and Batman was just as bad.

Shayera nodded along, "She's right."

"Does that mean we're doing this?" The other two nodded. "Okay, we only need to find a place. Any ideas?"

"I volunteer my apartment." Diana offered with a sheepish smile. "That is, if you don't mind us heading down to New York."

"You have an apartment?" Black Canary asked, her face portraying the shock. "When did that happen?"

"Yes, I do. And it's been a while." The princess answered with a soft smile this time. "So?"

"Any chance we could do it tonight?" Shayera ventured before picking a morsel and swallowing it. The Thanagarian was impatient and pissed off, not in the mood to wait but desperate to relax.

"As far as I know, we're all free. Maybe we could call others too." Dinah suggested, brushing a long strand of golden hair away from her face.

"Who do you have in mind?" Wonder Woman conceded, taking a sip of her juice.

"I was thinking: Huntress, Zatanna and Fire."

Shayera snorted audibly. "What?! No Mari?" At Dinah's look she piped down. "Works for me."

"That's okay. How are you planning to get them to come?"

"Oh please!" the fair vigilante exclaimed. "They've been waiting for something like this to happen for some time now. Besides, we aren't busy tomorrow either, unless there's a league emergency. Seven sounds fine?"

"Perfect" Diana replied downing the last of her beverage. "I can count on you to let the Huntress know?" Dinah nodded, slowly rising from her seat; she had preparations to make.

"I'll get Fire, you take Zatanna." Shayera said after a moment of consideration, Black Canary out of view by then. Diana agreed silently. "What's bothering you?" The raven-haired woman shot her a wry look. "Besides the obvious, I mean."

"I've got no idea how to go about this predicament I'm in." she confessed, her blue eyes dropping almost tiredly.

"Nothing easier. We'll meet up at yours, talk and have some goddamn fun. You'll feel better." her friend assured, hand gripping her mace tighter, "If not, I can always beat him over the head with my mace for you."

Diana actually laughed at that, garnering the attention of a few leaguers who still loitered around. "So, I'll see you later then." Shayera winked and started towards Fire's table without offering a response. Wonder Woman sighed; she had her own person to pursue. Maybe J'onn would agree to beam them to the apartment; that would save them a lot of trouble.

Without her realising, Diana's feet carried her to Kara's table where Supergirl and Zatanna were talking animatedly. The magician stopped as Wonder Woman approached, and flashed her a brilliant smile, baring her white teeth. "Wonder Woman." she greeted signalling for the newcomer to have a seat as Kara excused herself.

"Zatanna." Diana acknowledged. "What happened to Supergirl?" Confusion was etched onto the Amazon's face as the blonde cousin of Superman hurried across the platform.

"Don't mind her. She's just unsettled, having some strange dreams." Zatanna explained, twirling the spaghetti with her fork. "How may I help you?"

"Would you," the other paused to collect her thoughts, "be up for a hangout at my place, I think the saying goes? At about seven."

"Do you even have to ask?" The excitement was unmistakable in the magician's voice. "How do we get there?"

"I'll talk to J'onn about that." supplied Wonder Woman. "At least with him I can communicate." she added as an afterthought.

"Ah, guy trouble. I'm all in. Meet you at seven then?"

Diana nodded. "I have to go now, convince J'onn to help."

.

.

.

One Helena Bertinelli was bored out of her mind. It was too early for patrol, but even so the streets had been a lot quieter. It was almost like all the villains had taken some time off. She needed, quite desperately, something to do or else she would go positively insane. And Q was no help at all. Her boyfriend had league business to attend to, so he was unavailable, therefor unable to distract her like he normally did. The Italian named woman cursed under her breath. It was in such moments that Huntress hated having been kicked out of the League.

Fumbling with the remote control, she flipped through the channels hoping to find something to take her mind off the insufferable boredom. A wave of frustration coursed through her. There was nothing and she sure as hell wasn't about to watch Discovery Channel.

The buzz of her phone jolted her from the couch. Something was happening, at last. She picked the device up, nothing excitedly that Dinah was calling. "Helena speaking." she answered promptly.

"Rosa!" Canary greeted in an overly sweet voice that she knew would annoy her friend and added her middle name to aggravate her further. "How are those bruises?"

Helena stopped an acid retort with difficulty. "Did you call just to annoy me?"

"Actually no. As it so happens, I have a proposition for you." came the reply moments later. "How do you feel about a little get-together? We're meeting at Wonder Woman's."

"Tempting." Huntress considered the offer for a few seconds. "I like the sound of this. But I have to ask, won't she mind?" She hadn't been aware that Wonder Woman had her own place.

On the other side of the line Dinah snorted. "Not at all. So, am I picking you up?"

"Depends." Helena said dryly. "Where are you?"

"Just look out your window." Black Canary answered, laughter in her voice.

And there she was, just as suggested by her words. Dinah Lance was outside on her motorcycle dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Helena mouthed a 'yes' to the blonde and darted about the apartment for an appropriate outfit. Finally settling on a pair of offset white leggings and a long purple short sleeved shirt, Helena hurried to the mirror, brush in hand. The material of her blouse hugged her curves enticingly as she mechanically detangled her hair.

Once she was done, she hurriedly grabbed her jacket and purse and made a quick walk to Dinah, who was waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" questioned Black Canary as soon as the dark haired woman was out the door.

Helena scowled for a moment but soon shot the petite blonde a wry smile and a mischievous look. "So, we're having another girl fight?"

"Worse, guy trouble." Dinah explained, amusement seeping through.

This was unbelievable. "You mean Wonder freaking Woman, champion of her gods, Ms Perfection, has problems regarding men?!" At Dinah's nod she started laughing as she climbed in the backseat of the motorcycle. "Tough."

"Rodents with wings." the fair driver replied with a small smirk.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Wonder Woman was infatuated with one Dark Knight. Nor was his general view of the matter. Batman had refused to pursue a relationship with the Amazon which had been an unyielding source of frustration for Diana. Even if she didn't outrightly vocalize the feeling, it was quite clear that she was out of sorts. Of course the caped crusader bluntly ignored it.

Had it been up to her, Huntress would just lock those two together to resolve whatever it was between them. But knowing Batman, he would find someway to break out, or Wonder Woman would just bust them out. Angry Amazons were frightening. Hell, Amazons in general were scary.

"Let's hit the road!"

.

.

.

"Thank you J'onn." Diana said as she, Shayera, Fire and Zatanna appeared in her apartment. The Martian Manhunter said something to which she nodded. "He said he'll let us know if something happens."

"Let the raging begin." Shayera stated calmly as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"I say we wait for Dinah and Helena." Zatanna commented softly as she sat on a stool and crossed her legs. As soon as the words left her mouth the door opened and the two missing girls strode in. "Let's rage."

"Okay," Helena backed the magician up, "who starts? Fire?"

"Why me?" Beatriz squeaked, face going a violent red. "I don't really have that much of a problem. Really, I-"

Shayera clamped a hand over the Brazilian's mouth effectively interrupting the young woman."Wally is easy." was the only thing the Thanagarian said, to which Diana nodded emphatically.

"Spill." Dinah encouraged her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think he's seeing someone else besides me. He's been so distant these past few days; I just don't know what to do. I mean, I know he moves fast but still…he won't even talk to me. Doesn't spend any time with me even when we both have time off." Her voice grew quieter at the end signalling that she wouldn't say anymore.

The listeners were shocked. Could Wally really be a two-timer? "If he is cheating on you, I'll make sure to go extra rough on him during training." Shayera assured a disgruntled Fire who simply nodded in return. "Men! I swear, I don't know what to do with them."

"John still being difficult, I take it?" It was a safe assumption on Zatanna's part. And it just so happened to be the truth. "At least you know you have a future together."

"Sure we do." Sarcasm filled the room. "He just won't open his eyes to see it. Least he's not half as bad as Batman." All looked at Diana.

"I hate him and his stupid unreasonableness." she replied sullenly at their inquiring gazes. "He has this wall; whenever I think I get something, I slam into that goddamn wall of his. Hera! I feel so…hopeless."

Dinah sighed and closed her eyes. "Men are stupid. Ollie won't talk to me." That raised attention. "Yeah. And he has a very mature reason. I recently met a former high school classmate, he invited me to a coffee and I accepted. And Ollie acts like I cheated on him."

Huntress banged her head in her hands. "That's why he's been so nasty lately? Man, and I thought I had it bad. All this time, I've been mentally complaining that Q can't be bothered to do anything with me since he's so busy with whatever case he has. Granted he's never ignored me for this much time but, damn, my problems are nothing."

Zatanna quirked an eyebrow at Helena's confession. "I'm in love with J'onn."

"I'm floored." Beatriz managed to get out, braving the stunned silence.

"I'm serious. What do I do?"

"Hell if I know." Shayera muttered, taming her suddenly messy hair, surveying the confused faces all around. "I need a drink. A distaction. Anything really."

"Maybe we should just take some time off of them." Helena mussed. The interested looks made her continue. "You know, like go out and have fun. I'm not saying we should suddenly be rude to them or anything. But we could go to a club, have a shot of something, flirt a little. Nothing risky. Just a bit of fun. Unwind. Not pay them so much attention for some time. If anything they'll learn to value what we give them."

"If not?"

Shayera shrugged at Diana's question. "I'm about this close to ripping my hair out. I'm sick and tired of this and I am ready to stop pining after that guy. In fact I'll stop if this doesn't work out."

A collective nod ensued at the Thanagarian's sound logic.

* * *

First chapter's done. I'll check later for any mistakes.

I hope you enjoyed this and do tell me if you liked it. Reviews make me happy.


	2. Ready

I would like to take a few precious seconds of your time to recommend to those of you who enjoyed the first chapter Marmite Jones'_ 'A Boy's Night Out' (_ s/8407434/1/A_Boys_Night_Out_). _You can find it in my favourites if the link doesn't work.

* * *

Shayera woke up to feel a sharp pain in her neck. Grunting to herself, the winged woman tried to turn only to feel a warm body pressed to hers. Confused, she opened her eyes. Zatanna was sprawled on the floor, black hair pillowing her head. Shayera could see her shivering; no wonder, considering the magician was wearing a knee-length flimsy beige dress. Perks of being materialized straight from the Watchtower to Diana's place.

And speaking of the Amazon, the previous day had been one of shocking revelations for all of them. Apparently, Diana had assumed the last name of Prince and was working as a secretary for a small law firm. "Money doesn't grow on trees." the princess had pointed out. Of course hiding the fact she was Wonder Woman wasn't exactly easy but she made due. Zatanna requested to see how the alter ego looked like. Diana Prince was a mousy woman who despite her sweet disposition couldn't attract attention. The secretary wore a pair of black rimmed glasses, which surprisingly Diana did confessed to needing, and her hair was pulled in a plain bun on top of her head. Conservative clothes hid her figure in cool colours that set off her pallor.

Dinah Laurel Lance on the other hand was a perky blonde florist by day. In the dark she was the Black Canary whose ultrasonic scream could bring villains down to their knees. Being a florist meant she'd usually dress in light colours and wear a big smile on her face, to go with the image her fair tresses created. She was dating Oliver Queen, a playboy philanthropist who so happened to be the man behind the Green Arrow mask. The relationship was kept quiet due to her own insistence; the paparazzi could be so annoying. She too had her own place but staying over at Ollie's had been a common occurrence until their most recent fight.

In the light of day Huntress was ordinary high school English teacher Helena Bertinelli. "Don't forget the Rosa part." Dinah had interrupted, earning herself a glare from the Italian. Helena liked her day job even if her pupils could get a little out of hand from time to time. She let slip that a few months previously she had moved in with her long-time boyfriend Victor Sage, or Question by his label of choice, but stated that she could get a place of her own if she wanted to. When asked how Vic looked under that mask of his she had simply laughed and winked mischievously. Beatriz made a mock-gagging sound.

The Brazilian girl was goaded into telling the others about herself for the rude gesture. Beatriz Bonilla da Costa told them about a showgirl in Rio who was persuaded to work for the Brazilian government as a secret agent. As she recollected, on one of her missions she was exposed a pyroplasmic explosion which enabled her to literally exhale flames. Since then she had changed her superhero name a few times but in the end 'Fire' stuck. She met Wally West, the Flash, just after joining the League. For her it had been an undeniable attraction from the start and she'd been in seventh heaven when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Zatanna was, as most expected, a magician by day too. She entertained people with simple tricks in order to earn her living. She was the daughter of a well known stage-magician Giovanni Zatara, and she told them he too, just like her, possessed the ability to perform real magic. Zatanna mentioned her dead mother, Sindella, and almost stated crying, but she didn't stop talking. Doing magic on stage was fun according to her and it helped her relax, seeing the smiling faces in the crowd. They were also able to find out that her crush on J'onn developed quite recently and despite its novelty it was true and deep.

The Thanagarian had spoken about her home planet, her job as detective and her love for John Stewart. They were things mostly known but her listeners were often throwing questions her way, trying to find out more and more. Shayera indulged them. They were her friends after all, despite everything that had gone on between them, and that wouldn't change. At one point she mentioned that if she ever had a son she would name him Rex which confused the others. Shayera smiled secretively and said she liked the name too much.

They spent the night talking, making plans and getting to know each other.

The morning sun blinded Shayera for one endless moment. She tried covering herself with her wings but it didn't help. Diana had left the drapes opened.

Wonder Woman lounged on the couch, blue eyes closed and face shining serenely. Her hair was brought back in a loose plait. Dinah and Helena were next to one another looking peaceful in the bright light while Fire dozed off in a massive armchair.

Letting the calmness wash over her, the only awake person in the room smiled. Nothing seemed wrong in such moments and she couldn't help wishing it would last.

But, of course, the universe had other plans. Lady luck turned to deliver a sharp kick in Shayera's happiness as all the communicators in the room went off with noisy pings.

.

.

.

Vic Sage entered his apartment cautiously. Lately Helena had been a bit tetchy for some unknown reason. The vigilante didn't want to disturb her in case she was sleeping. A sleep deprived Helena was worse than an angry Helena.

To his surprise, and utter confusion, the place was empty. The bed was made but clothes littered the floor and a brush had been messily thrown on the coffee table. Helena was nowhere to be seen.

Worry gnawed at Question as he activated his com-link. "Ouestion to Watchtower."

"This is J'onn." came the reply shortly after.

"Huntress is missing." Vic informed his collocutor. "Any chance something big might have happened?"

"Negative." the Martian Manhunter said in that calm voice of his.

"Beam me up." roughly barked the disoriented detective. His mind was running through scenarios; from abduction to her simply leaving, he though of everything. "Could be the Illuminati." But there were no signs. So maybe she did leave. Could she have really? Most of her things were still there though. This was a never ending circle; round and round. Question felt sick. Where was his Helena? "She is alright. She has to be. I saw her yesterday before I left. She was alright." The words flowed past his lips smoothly, quietly. It was a monologue meant for his ears only.

Before he knew it, Question was standing in front of J'onn, his faceless mask betraying nothing. Just as he was about to lift the dam and pour out all his inquiries, Green Lantern strode in, Superman in tow. Gotham's Batman followed with his dark, frightening demeanour. Flash was, unexpectedly enough, the last to enter. They all seemed to be searching for something. Or someone.

"J'onn, have you seen Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl?" the Man of Steel asked, concern marring his usually calm features. Batman stood by his side quietly, the patented glare customary to him being levelled at everything and everyone in his path.

"No, Superman." the Martian said, eyes sparkling. "Last night was the last time I saw them. They were heading for New York, along with Zatanna and Fire."

"Interesting." The faceless Vic Sage ignored Batman's withering stare as he spoke. "Perhaps you could contact them and ask about Huntress."

For a brief moment a smirk might have appeared on J'onn's face. "I shall contact all those who have left with Diana."

Green Arrow came barging through the doors; a moment of silence ensued. "Where's Black Canary?"

.

.

.

"What the fuck?!" Helena yelled angrily. She had been jostled awake by an agitated Dinah who grabbed her ear in panic.

Beatriz moaned in pain, shoving a random pillow against her face. "Make it stop." she hissed, blunt nails clawing in vain at the cushion in her arms.

Grimace on her face, Diana growled at being woken up with a racket. "What?" she asked harshly, knowing that they had established a connection with the Watchtower. She waited a moment until J'onn told her what she needed to know. "Now?" Disappointment clouded her face. "Okay. Just a moment."

Expectant glances were directed at her. "J'onn says we are needed up, Shayera."

"What about us?" Zatanna finally opened her mouth; she had been the calmest beside a small shiver when the beeping started. Diana shrugged her shoulders. "Then we'll go grab a change of clothes or something, and we'll meet up later tonight at the club."

"Sounds like a plan." Dinah said with a satisfied smirk on her face. The others simply nodded.

"J'onn we are ready." Diana spoke in her earpiece. "Oh?!" The Amazon looked intrigued. "Change of plans. Dinah you are joining us. And Huntress it seems that Question is looking for you; J'onn said he was very worried."

"Serves him right." she muttered venomously. "He can't act like that. The man ignores me for two damn weeks, comes to see me only when he feels like it, and he has the gall to complain that I'm not home! What the hell? Am I supposed to mope around in his absence or something? Asshole." She grabbed Diana's communicator and yelled into it. "Q, you're an idiot! Tonight me and the girls are going out so don't expect me home."

"That'll show him." Shayera snickered as she brushed her fingers through wild auburn locks.

"Okay J'onn. Three for Watchtower." Diana requested after managing to grab the piece of technology back from a fuming Huntress. "You have the coordinates from earlier."

A beat later, Diana, Shayera and Dinah were standing in front of a few very shocked men. It took a moment for them to notice that they were still wearing their casual clothing. Mortification solidified on the girls' faces. This was beyond bad. Luckily for them there weren't any other leaguers here yet.

Diana was sporting a dark blue undershirt that stopped just above her waist and a pair of black boy shorts from which a pair of glasses hanged; her hair kept to its messy plait, bracelets nowhere in sight. Shayera had a loose white shirt with two cuts at the back for her wings and a pair of lime sweatpants that reached her knees; auburn ringlets bounced around her as the girls had tried to curl her hair the previous night. Last, but not least, Dinah Lance, whose face was beet red, stood before the founding members of the League in a solid grey baby-doll that reached mid-thigh.

"Did it occur to you, at any point, that we were underdressed for this?" Black Canary hissed at Wonder Woman, a glare accompanying the question.

"Relax." Shayera offered with a smug smile. "They aren't little kids. Besides, our uniforms cover less than what we're wearing right now."

"Go change." Batman's gravelly voice interrupted their discussion. "Now!" he bellowed once he looked at Superman who had a dreamy look on his face and Flash who was drooling.

Dinah and Shayera smirked, but Diana was confused again. However she was saved from having to say anything as Canary crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the men. "No, I think we won't ."

"What?!" Ollie's disbelief had taken the form of a very loud, half-yelled, half-growled query.

"You heard the lady." Shayera butted in sending them another glare. "Besides, Huntress has already mentioned that we've got plans for today."

Wonder Woman steeled her resolve. "Shayera is right. Now tell us what the problem is so we can solve it and then go." Had she been someone else, Diana would have missed the way Batman's jaw clenched. He was frustrated? Good. He should be, even if only half as frustrated as he made her feel. "Sometime today would be nice."

"Where are you going?" Wally asked before anyone else got the chance to. "Can I come along?" He was beside them in a moment, putting one arm around Diana and the other around Shayera as he threw a look at Dinah.

The Thanagarian smacked him in the back of the head. "I swear Flash that if you don't remove your hand I'll make sure you can never satisfy Fire again!" They were released as the speedster appeared once again beside the males. A moment later he was cowering from Green Arrow's glare.

"Great Hera!"

.

.

.

"Did you see their faces?" Dinah managed to say between bouts of laughter. "I swear, I've never seen anything funnier. Ollie looked like he was about to murder poor Flash."

"Poor Flash?!" Shayera's face was ablaze. "That little jerk is anything but poor. I know he likes flirting but he's supposed to be in a relationship. I think the unfortunate one is Fire."

"But still, you have to admit, the general reaction was hilarious." Diana stated as her face broke in a grin. "Too bad the others couldn't be here with us." She was about to say more when a dress was thrown her way and Canary urged her to try it on.

"They'll just have to make due with a re-enactment from us." Shayera cursed softly as her wings fluttered. She was trying to pull her damn dress on. "Fuck this. I need a hand over here."

The blonde had already finished dressing. She wore a strapless pearly white dress with a black sash. The material hugged her curves and went down to her knees, narrowing on the way. Black stilettos adorned her feet giving the short woman a few more inches so that she was as tall as Diana. One shiny clip held her hair out of her face and light makeup completed her look.

Diana retreated from the mirror as Dinah helped Shayera. From her vantage point she could see her reflection and admired the results of her efforts. Diana Prince looked, for once, more like an attractive woman. Despite having her glasses on she managed to pull it off with the short black dress she wore. Shiny dark fabric travelled the length of her body, covering her from chest to lower mid-thigh; the thin straps holding it on her body were almost invisible. She wore deep red lipstick as makeup but not much beside that and some eye-liner. Her hair was pulled in a loose knot, allowing a few strands to tumble down and tickle her clavicle and shoulders. She had relinquished her bracelets and opted for a silver chain instead. Deciding not to wear heels for this one, she put on a pair of silver flats.

Between those two, Shayera was a splash of colour. Her red hair stood out when compared to Dinah's golden or Diana's raven, keeping itself curled in a multitude of seductive loops. The dress she selected was a muted pink that made her tanned skin glow. A lighter shade of red coated her lips and the green of her eyes was brought out using a bit of light makeup. Her cream, high pumps made her tall enough to be on the same page as her companions. The wings gave her an angelic look.

"Can't wait to see what the others came up with." Dinah murmured as she stared at her refection.

"We'll find out soon enough." Diana turned the communicator on. Wally and Booster Gold were on duty. "Flash, this is Wonder Woman. Three to the Watchtower please."

"Coming right up, Princess." Wally's voice cracked through the device.

"At least this time we'll make an impression for the right reasons." Shayera said, a sarcastic smile playing on her painted lips.

* * *

As far as outfits go, that little embarrassing moment on the Watchtower was my take on fan-service.

About other things: - most references of day jobs I took from the wiki page of each heroine (except Diana)

- I wanted to do something different about our single female Trinity member hence the glasses and meek persona regarding her alter-ego (hope it doesn't ruin too much for anyone)

- Lois will appear soon as will Linda Park.

That would be all. Any questioned will be answered as long as you take the time to ask. And reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Make Time Stand

Fire stood in her room abroad the Watchtower looking at herself in the full length mirror. Her thick green hair was pulled in a French braid, thanks to Zatanna. Her affinity to green shone through as her pale emerald dress hung on her lithe body. The V-cutting halter dress gave a clear sight of her cleavage, accentuating the size of her chest, emphasizing out her waist and flowing freely from there on. For charm she put on pink lipstick and soft green makeup. Her open-toe white sandals finished the getup. All in all, Beatriz liked the way she looked and was ready for her night of fun.

A knock on the door startled the Brazilian. "Hey, Bea, you ready?" Zatanna's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Sure. I'll be right out." came the quick reply. Giving herself one last look, Beatriz blew a kiss to her mirrored image. The door opened when she entered the code and Fire stepped out, letting the other admire her.

"Is it me or did it just get hotter in here?" the magician joked, her eyes travelling Fire's form. "You look dashing."

"Thank you. So do you by the way."

And so she did. Zatanna's figure was covered in a caramel chiffon dress with empire waist line and glitter all over it. It was a good contrast for her dark locks which had been put in a side tail, curling over her left shoulder. The hairdo exposed a pair of gorgeous earrings and a long necklace with a pendant. Her lips were painted dark pink and eyeliner sketched her eyes. Ankle strapped heels brought her to Fire's height. "Ready to head out?"

"Sure am." Replied Beatriz and linked their arms together. "Let's get the show on the road."

They made their way to the transform platform through gaping heroes, wolf whistles, claps and appreciative glances. Wally was flabbergasted as soon as he laid eyes on them while Booster Gold reclined back in his chair with a smirk plastered on his face. "Looking good ladies." he called out to them.

"Why thank you." Zatanna said easily, noting the way Flash was ogling Fire. The Brazilian had noticed too and a smug smile adorned her features. "Have you seen the other girls yet?"

"No." Wally managed to say after a few tries where his mouth opened and closed without a sound leaving.

Without them noticing Booster Gold nudged Flash who responded to an incoming transmission. It was Diana and he was beaming them up if Zatanna had her facts right.

Moments later, Diana, Dinah and Shayera stood on the platform in all their glory attracting the same response as their friends previously had. They smiled and stepped down but whatever Dinah was about to say was lost as Batman briskly walked through the doors, glaring as he went. "The transporter is for league business only." he growled at the five women.

"This is league business." Shayera threw at him and set her own eyes in a glare. "We are going to survey the quality and safety of human entertainment in a club." Diana snickered as Bruce clenched his jaw and took a step forth. "Don't worry Batman, we are waiting for Huntress and we'll be out of your hair soon."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Huntress is no longer a member of the League. She has no place being on the Watchtower."

"J'onn approved." Diana retorted, blue eyes blazing dangerously. Exactly a second later the machine was activated and Helena Bertinelli stood on the raised area in her clothes of choice. Wally was bizarrely silent as the patented bat-glare burned holes into his skull.

The newcomer had a red dress on that zipped at the front. It was short and had straps clinging to her shoulders in x-shapes, shining in the light. Her hair was pulled up in a tight high-tail, one long strand framing the right part of her face. "Hey girlfriends!" she mock saluted, to Dinah's despair, taking a few steps in her blood red pumps. "Ready to take off? Oh, hello Batman."

If there was one thing that Batman hated, it was not being taken seriously. And the six women were doing just that. Each and every one of them regarded him with amused glances, smiling demurely but very visibly pleased with themselves. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he asked, each word a snarl as they passed his lips.

"I thought Batman knew everything. Maybe it's old age creeping up on you." Helena replied derisively putting one hand on her hip. "But I have no intention of staying, don't worry. I only came here to pick my girls up."

John and J'onn walked in. They stooped and stared at the glowering Bat and then at the six females all decked out, looking like they were ready for a girls' night out. "You allowed Huntress on board." The Dark Night wasn't questioning, he was stating a fact in an angry voice directed towards the Martian.

"Now Batman," started J'onn, "I only allowed such on the promise that they would leave for London as soon as she got here."

"London?" Wally piped in with a grin on his face. The wheels in his head were turning. Batman knew it, John knew it and the Martian Manhunter certainly knew it.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us," Diana spoke, pushing past Bruce and onto the platform, "Batman, we have to go." The others followed suit. "Booster Gold, beam us to London. Please."

"You got it." the hero replied and before anyone, namely Batman, could stop him they were gone.

Wally was pretty sure the dark vigilante was blowing steam out of his ear by the time he yelled a fierce "Get out." to Booster Gold who didn't need to be told twice. As he exited the Man of Steel joined by Question came in.

"I am going where Huntress went." the faceless detective said, climbing on the dais.

"You might want to change first." Green Arrow advised him wisely. They all turned to the archer's voice to find a casually dressed Oliver Queen. "All of you might want to do just that."

.

.

.

Diana settled herself comfortably on one of the spacious couches the club had. Dinah and Helena were out on the dance floor, comparing skills and trying to best one another. Beatriz had gone to the bathroom; something about checking her makeup, even though she certainly didn't wear much. Zatanna was chatting amiably with a cute bartender, no doubt scoping for some sort of discount. Shayera was right beside the magician offering a wide smile, teeth showing and all. That left the Amazon alone on the couch waiting for her drink.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face. Could it be? Diana turned her head slightly. And there he was. The first man she had ever got to know well enough to understand that maybe males weren't as bad as the Amazons remembered. To her far right, Steve Trevor sat at a table with a few other men and a blonde woman Diana had come to know as Etta Candy, his fiancée. Rising gracefully, the heroine made her way to said table. "Steve, it's been too long."

"Diana?" His light blue eyes sparkled as they set on her. "It's so good to see you." Etta added and flashed her a smile before turning to their companions. "This is Diana Prince, a very good friend of mine and Steve's. It is to her that I own my current blissful situation actually." Spinning back to Wonder Woman she started talking again, "These are Tom Tresser and King Faraday."

A shy smile spread on Diana's face as she shook hands with both man. Tom Tresser was very similar to Steve with his blonde, short hair and well-built frame, his eye were green though. King Faraday was a very tall man, perhaps taller than even Kal, with silver hair and piercing dark eyes. They were both attractive men and if she hadn't been so attached to Bruce, Diana might've seriously considered embarking in a relationship with one of them. As it was, she would only feel comfortable with a little bit of flirting.

"Who are your friends, Di?" Canary's voice sounded from behind her. The Amazon turned around and gave a look to the petite martial arts expert.

"Dinah, these are Steve Trevor, his fiancée Etta and their friends, King Faraday and Tom Tresser." she replied. "This is Dinah Lance, a good friend of mine. I'm actually here with a group of friends."

"Well then, let's meet them." Etta encouraged with a bright smile as her arm went around Steve's.

Black Canary motioned for Shayera, Zatanna , Helena and the newly returned Beatriz to come over. "Come on. Di has some friends she wants us to meet."

Introductions commenced, they started interacting as if they'd known each other for a lifetime, with Zatanna and Helena leading. Those two were social butterflies as far as Diana could tell. They managed to find out that Diana's friends were in London on business but had decided to hit the clubs before heading back to the States.

One glass of Vodka mixed with Pepsi later, they were out on the dance floor. Steve had paired up with Etta, Dinah had wrapped Tresser around her fingers and they were dancing rather animatedly. Diana herself had accepted King's invitation to dance. Fire was sandwiched between Shayera and Huntress and they were soon joined by three guys, while Zatanna found a smart looking bloke to move to the music with. The Amazon looked around and smiled; had she known it was this much fun she would've done this sooner.

What all of them failed to notice was that seven men had joined the partygoers, men who were very well known to them. In fact Bruce Wayne was known for his fortune to many. Oliver Queen strolled after him with Clark Kent and Wally West flanking him on both sides. A morose Victor Sage and an irritated John Stewart joined them, the last to enter being J'onn J'onzz in his human form. The image greeting them certainly didn't sit well with the league men.

Green Arrow's civilian self went stark white. In truth he hadn't meant to blow up on his girlfriend but he was having a bad day and she was off flirting. Oliver was jealous because Dinah could have her pick of men, she could have anyone she wanted but he was so in love with her that another just wouldn't do. The blonde vigilante was aware that he had messed things up but he did hope that she would forgive him for his outburst. But then again it seemed that she had replaced him. Who was that guy anyway? "Pretty Bird", he sighed.

Meanwhile the other non-powered member of the group was having problems of his own. The Princess was dancing with a tall man and she certainly looked like she was enjoying herself if the flush in her cheeks meant anything. Diana even let that guy put his arms around her waist. Bruce knew he needed a drink, desperately needed a drink at that because suddenly he wasn't sure why he had been pushing her away for so long. The mission wasn't at the upfront of his brain for once. He downed his drink in one go. This night couldn't end well.

"Clark? Bruce?" a decidedly feminine voice spoke from somewhere behind him and for a moment the world's greatest detective though that they had been caught. But then he realised he knew the voice and, sure enough, when he turned around there was Lois Lane, looking flabbergasted at seeing her partner and her former boyfriend in London.

A disarming smile crept on Bruce's face. "Lois." He acknowledged her presence as Clark fumbled out a greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Business." she replied shortly, eyes narrowing for a split second. "You? Business or pleasure?"

"Both." Bruce answered smoothly.

Lois glanced at the rest of the men and realised that she had seen familiar people on the dance floor too. She turned her head around. Of course, she should have realised it sooner. The reporter chided herself silently. She was willing to bet that these men screwed thing up and the women had finally decided that they had a lesson coming. Good for them. So now, they were here spying. "Okay. This is very disturbing for me to say," she began garnering the attention of the seven, "but I feel sorry for you. So as a favour to a special friend I'll find out what's going on here." There they were, those hopeful looks. "Or not. You guys probably deserve this."

"Lois!"

"Clark!" she mocked. "You definitely deserve this. I think I'll go join them."

"Wait!" the young man she recognized as Wally West said, trying to get her attention. "You can't do that."

"Of course I can. Don't worry I won't tell them you're here. I'm interested in how long it'll be until they figure it out."

"Interesting." Vic commented as John glared at the man dancing with Shayera.

The female reporter smirked and turned around, promptly walking to the league girls. As Diana was closest, she tapped Wonder Woman's shoulder. The Amazon turned around and looked surprised to see Superman's only love interest, despite what the papers said, standing in front of her. "Lois."

"I know, right?" the brunette agreed. "I too was stunned when I saw you here." She noticed a tall man staring curiously at them. "Lois Lane, Diana's friend." she said with a smile. "I'll steal your date away for a moment." He wandered away.

"We're not-" Diana started, "I'm not with him. We're not here together. Just dancing."

Lois raised her eyebrow at her. "Relax. I wasn't implying anything. But they might misunderstand." she whispered the last part.

"They?" the Amazon questioned. "What do you mean 'they'?" Lois tipped her head back and that was when she finally noticed.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Not too quickly. I say you continue dolling out your own brand of punishment. Don't let them destroy your night."

"How could I not? They are incredi- ughh; unbelievable!"

Shayera had noticed too by the way her eyes threw dirty look towards the table. Not long after, Huntress had her own eyes glued in that direction. Fire was blushing furiously but was no doubt looking in the direction of the league men. Dinah, becoming aware of her friend's migration, stopped dancing with Tresser and looked in the general direction they had picked. The sight made her twitch. Zatanna too seemed to uneasily depart from her dancing partner with a conflicted look on her face.

"We're going to get hell for this, aren't we?"

"Maybe." Shayera shrugged. "But I'm not going down without a fight."

"Agreed." Dinah said and crossed her arms against her chest. "Let's get this over with."

"Baby doll, you're in so much trouble."

* * *

This is the calm before the storm so to say. It's war from now on my dear readers so put on you bulletproof vests or any sort of protection gear you have because the ladies know what they want even if they'll have to fight nail and tooth for it (can't blame 'em, Bats is hard to deal with on a good day).

Lois is being her own cool self and rubbing it in the men's face that they seem to have miscalculated a few thing in their grand schemes. Go Lois! And of course she's there to help.

Linda Park will make an appearance next chapter. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure, because, you see, I'm conflicted. I love Flinda but I also like Fire/Flash. But since polygamy is not tolerated, I suppose I'll have to choose. Any suggestions?

Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to add except this: I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Confront

"One night. Is it possible to have just one night to ourselves without your interference?" Diana asked calmly; certainly calmer than she felt at the moment.

They had all, including Lois, returned to the Watchtower. Batman had opposed initially to the Metropolis reported joining them but Superman wouldn't give up. Diana had excused herself, telling Steve that urgent business called her away. Although she did say she'd keep in touch, it wasn't very likely.

"It is when you go out and act like that." Ollie countered, voice weary. "If this were high school, I'd understand."

Dinah sighed. "You think we did this to make you jealous?" she asked disbelievingly.

"If not for that, then why?"

"Q," Helena started holding a hand up just in case her boyfriend meant that to be the start of a flood of questions,"Making you jealous was not the point, baby doll. We didn't even know you were there until Lois came up to us."

"Yes." Fire agreed, biting her lip in consternation. "This wasn't about you. This was about us wanting to go out and have some harmless fun. And I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way, but, Christ, it's not like we left to get married in Vegas. It was just a dance."

"A very inappropriate dance." Wally commented dourly.

Shayera combed her fingers through her curled hair. "This isn't going anywhere." It was frustrating. "I'm only saying this once, so please pay attention. We wanted a girls' night out, a drink and a dance, and that's all. That you intruded and saw something you didn't like, well tough luck, I can't do anything about that; it wasn't something you were supposed to see anyway. Doesn't it mean anything to you that we stopped as soon as we realised you were there? This is lame; I can't even dance without having someone assume that I have a hidden agenda?" Taking a deep breath, Hawkgirl fluttered her wings making feathers blow around. "I'm beat, I give up."

Diana watched Shayera depart, her mind working through solutions for their current predicament. Admittedly, this had gotten out of hand. Their fun night out turned into a complete disaster. And for what? A stupid misunderstanding. "I think we should just stop. Seeing that we're obviously angry right now and we can't think clearly, chances are something we don't mean will slip out. Let's go over this again when we aren't as likely to make a disaster of it." Bruce looked like he was about to protest. "Please." the Amazon added for good measure.

And that was that. Fire and Zatanna silently agreed, turning around to find Shayera; she'd need help with that dress.

Lois looked horrified, understanding that she had misinterpreted what she saw at the club.

Huntress had gone to Booster Gold, giving him the coordinates to her and Q's place. Vic stood right behind her, the look on his face making it clear that for them the talk was far from over. But they, unlike others, were a couple so any ensuing fight would be private.

Ollie and Dinah followed their example, giving Booster Gold the needed coordinates.

"To New York please, Booster Gold." Diana said. She was the last female to leave. The Amazon closed her eyes as she was beamed into her the city she had claimed as her own.

.

.

.

"So, can I get an explanation now?" detective Victor Sage asked his girlfriend as she stripped the red number off. He was leaning into the bedroom door with a concentrated look on his face, not even minding the strands of hair falling over his features. "What did you hope to achieve by doing that?"

"Nothing, Q." Helena replied, nimble fingers taking down the hair from her tail. "Look, I was getting tired of being ignored so I suggested going out to relax and have a good time. And by that I meant go dancing or whatever."

"The guy you were dancing with-"

"Was just a dance partner." she assured him before he could even phrase the question. "I've never seen him before; he was a random dude on the dance floor in whom I had no interest beside a dance. Q, I may not say it all the time and maybe I don't show it as much as I should but I do love you."

"I know." he replied tersely.

"Well then you also know if wouldn't have gone anywhere past a dance." He was quiet. "Baby doll, I love you. I'm not interested in any other man. Monogamy is damn important to me."

"I love you too. I was worried if the Iluminati got to you." This coming from Vic was the surest confirmation that he cared. Helena rolled her eyes fondly at her boyfriend's antics; he rambled on and on about the great conspiracy. "I even considered the possibility of you simply leaving."

"I'm not leaving. I'd be miserable without you." She threw him a look. "Q, the only way I'll leave you is-"

"If you were kidnapped by the Iluminati."

"Baby doll, really?! You and you conspiracies."

"Conspiracy." he automatically corrected.

"But if the Iluminati did manage to get me, impossible as that is-"

"Don't worry this apartment is Ilumiati proofed."

"Scout's honour?" Huntress teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Actually scouts are part of a very-"

"Q, shut your pretty face up and kiss me."

Vic promptly attached his mouth to hers, giving Helena a lingering kiss. "I'm sorry I made you feel neglected."

"You were working on a case." she excused him, fingers playing with the hair at nape of his neck. "I shouldn't have overreacted. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating you."

"Do you regret it?"

Maybe it was the genuine curiosity in his voice or perhaps Helena didn't want any more misunderstanding between them, her reply was enthusiastically delivered, "No, I don't. And I can't believe you asked me that. But I don't regret one minute that we've spent together."

"Good, neither do I." He stole her lips for another slow kiss.

Helena giggled, placing her head on his shoulder. "So, I guess the fight's over. What now? We've kissed and made up…" she trailed off, pretending to think about the next step. "What was it again?"

"Helena." Vic growled, knowing very well the game she played. He wasn't in the mood for games at that moment.

Her face brightened. "I got it." She took Question's hand, "Tell you what Q, let's race to the bed. The winner gets to call the shots this time." She winked and took off.

"That's cheating!"

.

.

.

"I wanted to apologize." Oliver confessed, hand buried deep in his pockets. "At the club, I mean. I followed you with the express wish of apologizing. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper about that old acquaintance of yours, but Pretty Bird I have to admit you have a cruel streak about you."

Dinah realised that he was right. She could be pretty cruel when it suited her, and tonight had been one of those times. Unfortunately, it was also true that Ollie hadn't deserved it. Yes he did exaggerate the implications of that meeting but she could see his point. If it were him, Canary would've reacted in a similar fashion.

"But really, it is me who owes you an apology." Dinah deliberately paused to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry, really sorry that you were hurt by my actions. We didn't mean for it to escalate like this." He remained impassive. "What I'm trying to say is that it wasn't my intention and that-"

"Pretty Bird, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course. I love you too."

"That's," he stopped to search for the right thing to say, "good to know. But did you know that, for me, you're it."

"Ollie-"

"No, listen. Just listen. When we had that fight I was angry and tired and I took it out on you. It was wrong of me. So maybe you weren't that far off in taking your own frustrations out on me. But I'd like to avoid it in the future. I want us to work out."

"So do I." she told him and extended a hand out to him. "We're going to have to make a few changes, right?"

He took her hand. "Yeah. I think we should start with this; whenever one of us is angry at the other just take some time to cool off before doing anything rash."

"Followed by actually talking about whatever problem it is. That sounds rational." Dinah supplied, swinging their clasped hands back and forth. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, nor was I mad. More like disappointed." Ollie clarified, clinging to her hand a little tighter when she flinched. It hurt that he was disappointed but Dinah knew she had it coming. Well there was nothing left to do but try to make things right. "Call it morbid curiosity, but what brought this on? Your little get-together?"

"Well. I saw Shay and Di looking gloomy and such on the Watchtower and I suggested we have a girls' night in at Di's. Next thing you know Helena suggests we go out and live a little. We were in need of a distraction so the general though was 'why not'. So we went and the rest you know."

"Next time, for my heart's wellbeing, please choose something else."

"Next time," she prolonged the silence and smiled, eyes twinkling, "I'll take you with me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like something I could agree to."

"Good, cause I'm not about to relive this night."

.

.

.

Shayera Hol held her mace tightly and stared at the mirror before her. She was back in her uniform, her hair having lost its curl, now flowing down her back. The Thanagarian cursed herself for being stupid enough to get herself in even more trouble. Figures, she had only wanted a distraction, instead she got a disaster for her heart.

The door hissed behind her and she saw John in the reflection. "If you're here to give me a lecture, don't bother-"

"See, that's your problem." Green Lantern pointed out, folding his arms across his chest. "You assume that you already know what everyone wants when you can't even tell what you want."

"Would you look at that, it's the pot calling the kettle black." She sneered, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You're dating Mari but you're still very much interested in what I do. How does that work?"

"Damn woman. Don't make this about me and Mari."

"Well, I can't very well make it about us, can I? Because there's no us, is there?"

The ex-marine gave her a look. "What do you want me to say, Shayera?"

"Nothing. I don't want you to say anything." she retorted, snapping her head in his direction. "What I want is for you to make up your mind. It's either me or Mari. You can't have both. Neither of us deserves to be second, and you don't deserve to live with the guilt of making one or the other feel like it; you're a good man. It's hard, I get that and I know I'm impatient. I make things difficult, I'm aware."

"Shayera, Mari and I" John hesitated and took a step closer, "what we have is special. She is special and I love her."

Shayera swallowed her tears. "I understand."

"I'm afraid you don't." Green Lantern stated in a voice that brooked no arguments. "As much as I love Mari, I also love you. And I don't want to hurt either of you; but what can I do? She was there for me when I was at my worst and you were there for everything else."

The Thanagarian nodded her head. "I was in this situation before." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. When he didn't say anything she continued, "With you and Hro."

"How did you make up your mind up?"

She shrugged. "I think that's different for everyone. Just think about it carefully John. Vixen is a great woman and maybe she could and does make you happy. And this may sound selfish, but I love you and I think that I could make you happier. Ultimately, the choice is yours and whatever you decide I'll abide by it. I respect you so I'll respect your decision."

"Shayera-"

"But until then," she interrupted,"would you please keep a safe distance until you've figured out what it is that you want. I'm tired John, and this back and forth game we're playing is grating on my nerves; it's not helping."

Green Lantern gave a curt nod. "Until then." he agreed and stepped out of the room.

Hawkgirl put a hand on her mouth to muffle the sobs that had finally caught up with her. She told herself that it would all be okay. She'd have an answer soon. Her heart would have an answer and she would finally be able to move past this.

.

.

.

Beatriz stared at the red speedster in front of her. "Are you cheating on me?" She just couldn't let that go without finding out the truth.

"Excuse me?" Wally asked obviously irritated. "That's supposed to be my question."

"You've been distant. You don't call, you don't answer when I call. You don't spend any time with me. If there is someone else just say it. I'm a big girl and you wouldn't be the first man to do something like that. I can take it, I promise."

"I've been busy." Flash replied. "I have a case back in Central City and yes, I did meet a woman, but it's not what you think."

"Isn't it?"

"It isn't." he sated firmly. "Her name is Linda Park, she's a reporter. I'm her ticket to getting information for the article she's working on."

"You like her?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. She's nice and attractive."

"Is Wally West dating her?" Fire asked, hands resting on her hips. She had her lips in a thin line, not out of anger, just trying to piece things together.

Flash rubbed his neck. "Not officially. We had coffee together."

"Oh. What do we do then? Cause I'm not going to be the other woman and I'm sure she wouldn't like that either."

"Look, B, I didn't cheat on you. It did cross my mind but I couldn't do that to you, I respect you."

The Brazilian girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think you should date her."

"Bea, I told you-"

"No, listen. You like her and you like me. But you're dating me. So just date her too for some time. This way, you'll know who you want and things will be easier. If you choose her, I'll move on eventually and if not well, I'll stick with you. I promise to wait for your reply but from this moment on, you're not my boyfriend."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Won't you regret it?"

"Wally, Wally, Wally," she chided playfully, "I'm not sure. Of course, I'm not. And maybe I will regret it but it's better to end a relationship on good terms than to make each other suffer unnecessarily." He looked stunned. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah." he managed to croak. "Bea if this doesn't work out, I just want you to know-"

"What?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips. "Already saying goodbye? If it comes to worst for me, I promise to remember that you are a dear friend. I won't give you any pointless trouble, or burns, if that's what you're so worried about."

"Bea, thank you." He turned around and made for the door. Fingers punched in the appropriate code and the doors opened. Fire watched him closely, silently patting herself on the back for doing the right thing.

"Flash!" she yelled after him just as he was about to disappear from her sight. The hero turned and waited to hear what she wanted. Beatriz approached him slowly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I just wanted to give you that." she murmured.

"See you, then."

"Yeah, see you."

The night couldn't pass fast enough.

.

.

.

"You look like crap." Fire offered to a distraught Shayera. "What did you do last night? Had a very pleasant conversation?" Sarcasm, Fire was just full of it that morning.

"I look better than you." the winged woman replied, mincing her toast moments later.

Beatriz laughed sardonically. "Not possible."

"But I can and I do." Diana voiced, playing with a black stand of hair. "I'm perfect."

"No, you're full of yourself." Fire countered with a raised eyebrow. "There's a difference. How was your night, Princess?"

"First don't call me Princess." Batman called her that and currently he was too pissed to speak with her. "And second, it was horrible. Next time, let's just go to an amusement park. It's much safer."

"What's that I hear? Another outing?" Black Canary said as she walked up to them with a smug look on her face.

"Why are you glowing?" Beatriz asked blankly while fiddling with her salad and grape juice. "And why are you so happy?"

Shayera agreed, "Yeah! What's your deal?" Dinah shrugged and took a seat next to Diana.

Diana glanced between the two of them. "In case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly good company right now. This is a place for miserable people."

"Don't forget suffering." Zatanna groaned as she plopped down. "What's up?"

"Dinah's ruining our rain parade with her happiness." Fire complained.

"You made up with Arrow?" the magician asked, grabbing Canary's hands in her own. "I'm glad we haven't ruined it for everybody then. At least some are getting something."

"Huntress also." Dinah let them know. "Any others?"

"Nah." Shayera muttered, waving her hand while Fire shook her head.

"Batman won't talk to me."

"Figures. What were you saying about an amusement park?"

"Just that our next outing would be better off there. It wouldn't cause any other misunderstandings or problems. Besides I've never been to one." the Amazon cautiously reproduced what she'd said earlier.

"That's not half bad actually." Zatanna contemplated outwardly. "But we'd have to do it sometime this weekend. If I have more than five days of solitude I might implode."

"This time lets lose the alcohol, boys and anything else potentially dangerous." the Brazilian suggested as she leaned into Shayera. "Oh, and invite that Lois woman too."

"I have her number." Diana said. "I'll call her. Dinah will you convince Huntress to come along?"

"Question might have something against it. Oh, and Ollie will have to come too."

"Anyone can join." Wonder Woman replied without missing a beat. "Just try."

"Okay."

That being said, they had a long day before them filled with uncomfortable encounters, blatant glares and unresolved issues. As if Diana couldn't feel the bat-glare burning holes through her. If he wanted to say something he should be the one to approach her because the Amazon had finally realized something. As much as she loved the Bat, if he chose to not pursue whatever there was between them, she could live with it; not a complete, blissful life but she would manage.

* * *

So, I've been scrolling through the reviews when it came to my attention that our dearest heroines were acting juvenile. In hindsight they might have done that. But life's all about making mistakes and learning from them and considering that these women spend more time fighting crime than they do acquiring relationship experience, I'd say a few errors could be permitted.

Thank you Jazbaz for the idea. As you see I incorporated some of it in this chapter. If Wally ends up with Fire or Linda I'm not sure but your idea was a lot of help.

Someone asked who Linda is. Linda Park(-West) is a reporter from Keystone City. She's the romantic interest of Flash in the comics and later his wife. As far as I know in the comics they have twins, Iris and Jai. Hope this helps. More information can be found on Wikipedia.

J'onn and Zatanna is an unusual pairing, I'm aware but you see not every couple is meant to happen. I don't believe in absolute happiness, just partial, make you glad to be alive one. I'm not saying it will or won't happen. This is like being in love with a rock star, chances are, you'll never even get their attention.

Now, last but not least, I like long reviews, so if you want to complain, make suggestions, criticism, praise or anything else, feel free to do so. I don't mind.


	5. Be Constant

"When I said amusement park, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Diana muttered as she picked herself up off the ground.

"I know, right?" Shayera replied, having heard the words clearly. Her mace flew before her hitting Gorilla Grodd straight in the chest sending the villain flying through the air. "You'd think they have better things to do than attack amusement parks."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks this is stupid." Wonder Woman growled as Cheetah swiped at her with freshly sharpened claws. She addressed her opponent, "Why in the name of the gods are you causing trouble here? Are you that bored?"

Cheetah ground her teeth but didn't say anything. She launched another assault. This time there was a chink in her defense and Diana took full advantage of it, landing a firm blow. The villainess flew back a good distance and collided with the metal bars of a ride. A moment later Grodd slammed against Cheetah, Shayera's blows having finally knocked him out. But before they could breathe their relief Star Sapphire's blast of energy hit them both.

"Maybe the amusement park wasn't such a bright idea after all." Shayera offered, holding her head. The mace had landed a few feet away and she wouldn't be able to reach it before Star Sapphire decided to toast her. Thankfully she was saved as Flash delivered a hit to the back of the woman's head. "Thanks Flash."

"Don't sweat it." the speedster replied before zapping away to the next criminal.

"Suddenly I don't feel like going to any parks." Diana stated as she rose to her feet. When she was fully up a groan left her mouth upon realizing that her uniform was torn. "Great. Today's my lucky day it seems."

Shayera chuckled. "It can be fixed you know. It's not that big a deal."

"Or maybe I should just get another uniform."

"Are you serious?"

Just as she was about to reply Grundy came out of nowhere along with a few well-built men and jumped the two leaguers. They were surrounded from all sides. Wonder Woman flashed Hawkgirl a smirk and fired a well aimed punched in the head of a random man. Shayera hit another with her mace, having retrieved it. So each girl took out one man, fists, legs and maces involved, until only Grundy was left to deal with. "Will you do the honours?" Diana asked, one hand on her hip, the other on her lasso in case Shayera wasn't up for it; which really wasn't the case.

"Can't wait." the Thanagarian responded before stretching her wings and taking flight. She came back down at maddening speed, mace first and hit Grundy so hard the carousel he crashed into landed on top of him. "This should keep him grounded for a little bit. About that revamp of yours."

"What of it?" She wasn't really looking at the winged woman, being busy tying the henchmen together in a nice, firm bind with some rope she found on the ground.

Shayera kicked one of the knocked out men on the head. "I think we should discuss it. With the others."

"The others." Diana said shortly. "Please tell me you mean the girls and not something else."

"Who did you think I meant? Batman and Boy Scout?" At her friend's silence Shayera stared dumbfounded. "Oh my God! Can you even imagine how that would go?" She started laughing, holding her stomach as she doubled over. "I'm sorry. I just got this hilarious moment of Superman holding a fashion magazine in his hand and Batman rattling about the latest fashion."

"Somehow I find that extremely disturbing." Diana managed to say between giggles. They stopped for a moment and just looked at each other with serious faces, and then they started laughing again.

"What do you find so amusing?" a voice growled behind them. The laughter abruptly stopped as they turned around to face Batman, and Flash who was standing right behind him. The Dark Night's glare cut through them. And before they even managed to explain, Diana cracked up and started laughing again only to be joined by Shayera as they both tried to say it was nothing.

.

.

.

"This better be good." Helena Bertinelli yelled as she slammed the door of Diana's apartment shut. "I came all the way to New York when I could've stayed in bed with Q."

"Spare me the detail." Shayera moaned in complaint, folding her legs underneath her on the couch as Diana made her way out of the kitchen holding a tray filled with glasses. She placed it on the coffee table and motioned for Dinah, who had just opened the door, to come in.

"Hello. Fire won't be able to join us but Zatanna will swing by later. Come on in."

"Hey. Thanks." replied Dinah before turning to glare at Helena. "And no thanks to you. It wasn't necessary to slam the door in my face."

Huntress rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She waved her hand impatiently. "So, where's the fire?"

"I told you-"

"It's a figure of speech." Shayera interrupted and stretched to take one of the cups from the table. "Anyway, we're here to help Di with her makeover."

"Tired of your good ol' bathing suit?" Helena sarcastically questioned, voice honey-sweet.

"Kind of." Diana replied through half closed eyes. "I wanted to know if any of you had any ideas."

Dinah bit her lip and took a moment to think. "Do you know what you want to change?"

"Well, we're just talking about clothing. I want something new, different." Diana responded as she pulled a cookie from the plate. "Since I've come here there have been so many changes I've gone through. I understand Man's World a little better now. It seems strange to remain the same when I'm not who I was when I first got here. "

"Princess," Shayera cut her off again, "you will always remain the same. Immortal, remember?" Wonder Woman smiled secretively, folding her hands in her lap. "What?"

"About that, turns out I'm not eternal after all. Persephone has told me, during one of her visits, something I had no knowledge of previously. When I left the island, I broke the protocol. An Amazon is not supposed to leave there, ever. But I did. In doing so I pay the price, namely my immortality."

"And you didn't say anything until now because?"

The Amazon shrugged. "It had never been an issue for me. And since I met you I find I'm even glad in some ways for the gods taking that gift back." she explained, taking in their curious gazes. "At least one of Batman's reasons for not dating is invalid now."

"But what about your powers then?" Dinah voiced what was on their mind at the moment.

"As an Amazon I am naturally stronger than an average human female. The armour only enhances those powers and gives me ability of flight in addition. The lasso is an interrogation weapon basically, as it forces the one caught in it to tell the truth."

Helena looked more confused than before. "So if you change you attire, won't you loose your powers?" She leaned into her chair and waited for a reply.

"As long as I keep the bracelets, no." Diana answered, holding the two silver bracelets up, letting the light reflect in them. "So, will you help?"

"Hell yeah!" Shayera spoke in no uncertain terms. "We'll talk to Fire and Z too, and we'll come up with something."

"You'll talk to me about what?" Zatanna's voice alerted them of the magician's presence as she materialized in the room, coming straight out of the wall.

"Wondy's new look?" A few raised eyebrows were directed towards her. "Too much time with a Wally." Shayera offered with a shrug.

"Why would you want to change anything? Your fans will be disappointed." Zatanna remarked. She went around Dinah and took a seat at Shayera's feet.

"How sad." Diana mock-cried. "Look, I'm my own person and nobody is going to tell me what to do. If I want to paint my hair neon pink and streak it with green stripes than I'm going to do just that."

"Pink would clash horribly with your skin tone." Dinah said. A pillow flew straight to her face.

.

.

.

Fire dodged a rather huge piece of asphalt thrown her way. She flew a bit higher and unleashed a blast of green flames. Unfortunately, her attention was distracted and she failed to notice Luthor's robot throwing another heavy boulder, which hit her in the back. The pain shot through her and Beatriz momentarily lost control over her flames. It was just enough time for Giganta to gather her wits and deliver an excruciating blow.

Superman, having noticed the Brazilian's fall, sped towards her. His fist connected with Giganta's face and the enormous woman tumbled down. The Man of Steel caught Fire and set her carefully with her back against a wall. He checked for internal damage. "Just a few broken ribs." he whispered to her. "You're lucky."

"Tell me about it." Fire said with a dry chuckle. "I better go back." The green blames burst all over her body again and the pyrokinetic powered woman took flight.

Giganta too was on her feet once again. Fire inhaled deeply before blowing out a huge wave of emerald fire, enveloping her opponent in it. The redhead screamed in pain as the flames burned her, leaving behind raw wounds and melting skin along with the distinct smell of a body burning.

Ice, Beatriz's partner encased Giganta in a mass of ice. "This should keep her nice and cool."

"It should also help with the pain." Fire noted dully as her hand instinctively pressed over her broken ribs.

"You okay?" Ice asked, worry shining in her blue eyes.

"Fine, just a few broken ribs according to Superman." Beatriz assured her that she was fine a few more times. "I'll have the doctors at Med Bay take a look." she promised while fiddling with the communicator. "Will you manage without me?"

"Sure." Superman said and put an arm to her shoulder. "Go have those wounds looked at."

"Broken ribs, Superman." Fire reminded him softly. "There's not much to be done about them." She gave her coordinates to the command tower and waited to be beamed up.

Once on board of the tower orbiting around Earth she let out a relieved breath. "Med Bay, med bay, here I come." Fire clenched her teeth. Every step hurt. She cursed herself for the blatant incompetence she had exhibited. "You know better Fire. Letting Giganta take a hit; I'm supposed to be better. I am better. This never should've happened. What's wrong with me?"

But she did know what was wrong. It was Wally and their recent break up. The pain, the emotional angst, was eating away at her. She couldn't deal with a broken heart and taking care of the world at the same time, so she did the most logical thing in such a situation. She put a lid on her emotions, closed them off in a tiny space in the far back of her being. Only it hadn't worked as well as she hoped it would. When her feelings became too much, they couldn't be contained and no matter what she did they would distract her. Just like today. And bad things happened when she was distracted. Just like today, again.

"This can't happen again." she muttered to herself, walking at a brisk pace. The medical staff regarded her with interest as she plopped down on one of the beds and waited for someone to come over. "Fractured ribs." She answered the unasked question of a young doctor who approached her.

Deft fingers brushed over her wounded side and Fire hissed at the uncomfortable feeling. Dimly, she heard the man apologize but she paid him no mind. She was far too busy thinking about her own problems. She needed Wally to make his mind up, and fast at that because at the rate things were going something worse than a few cracked ribs may occur in the close future.

It would be a few days until she could meet her friends.

.

.

.

Lois Lane picked her cell phone up without even looking at the caller ID. She flipped it over and pushed the answer button.

"Hello. This is Diana Prince." the voice on the other side of the line said.

The reporter made a shocked sound in the back of her throat. "Oh, hey! This is Lois. How can I help you Diana?"

"I wanted to invite you to hang out." Diana said, a bit awkward. Someone said something in the background and Lois could hear the Amazon giggle. "We were going to look around the mall. See what's new and the like. So?"

"You want me to join?" Lois asked dumbly, still a bit perplexed at having Wonder Woman call her and invite her to the mall. "Okay. But how do I reach you?"

"That's not a problem." her collocutor assured. "We're in Metropolis actually. You only need to meet us in front of the Courthouse. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah! Absolutely. I'm close actually." The reporter almost jumped up from her desk. Clark was looking at her so she glared at him, eyes clearly inviting him to mind his own business. "I'll meet you there in a few?"

"Sure. See you." Diana offered and closed the connection.

"Oh my God!" Lois squeaked out. "I'm going out!" she yelled to make sure Perry heard. "Smallville you can handle the article on your own for a few hours, right?"

"Of course. But who were-"

Superman's alter ego was cut off sharply. "Like you don't know Kent. Do me a favour and keep this to yourself. I promise we're not up to anything even remotely dangerous. Just some looking around the shops." With that Lois was out he door and into her spacious car.

Just as Diana had said, the six females were in front of the Courthouse. One of the seemed to have a motorcycle so that solved the space problem. As soon as they saw Lois they waved her over. With a screeching halt the car stopped right beside them.

"So, who's coming with me?"

The winged woman wearing a backless shirt nodded towards the blonde with the motorcycle and Diana too. The green haired female stepped towards the car and threw the blonde a look. "Take care of Rosa for us."

"Damn you She-Grinch!" the black haired Helena spit towards the young woman who had just climbed Lois' car.

"Too much Doctor Seuss." Shayera cackled as she climbed in after Fire and yelled after Diana, "You can have the front seat."

"Thank you." she replied mordantly, entering the car at the same time as Zatanna.

Lois almost laughed. It was so interesting to witness the dynamics in their little group. Apparently they were comfortable enough with each other to let little slights like those from earlier breeze past them. It was something to marvel about. Lois would've thought they weren't above hair pulling if insulted. But then again they were mature people who knew that fists didn't solve everything; well, just most of the time anyway.

She took the time to observe them as they rode along the busy streets of Metropolis. Diana wore large white t-shirt with a woman's face printed across the front and fishnet strips along her shoulders. The top was paired with dark wash jeans that fit tightly against the Amazon's legs and contrasted with the white heels on her feet. Her luxurious inky hair was once more pulled out of her face in a simple ponytail, revealing her silver corkscrew earrings. Again, no bracelets could be seen on her arms.

Shayera, the Thanagarian, had a dark grey shirt with no back, for the wings. Her denims were a bold, violet colour and if she though back, Lois could swear the winged hero had black sneakers covering her feet. No makeup covered her face besides lip-gloss, just like Diana's. Her earrings resembled the classic pearls, but the ring on her finger was like a mini mace without its handle. Unlike last time they'd seen one another, the ginger tresses of Shayera Hol were pinned up with a simple black hair claw.

The girl beside Shayera, whom Lois remembered as Beatriz had a sleeveless brown shirt decorated in a swirls-pattern over which she had pulled a flimsy black cardigan that had no buttons or any kind of other fastenings. A cream pocket pencil skirt covered her down to the knees. The coffee colour of her strap sandals settled nicely with her skin, and the heels looked very good if Lois could say so herself. Her green hair made her stand out from the crowd and whoever had styled it in its loose bun deserved a medal for their fabulous job. The golden bracelet on her hand glinted in the light and the charms dangling from the chain gave it an appealing air. Golden large hoop earrings completed the look.

Zatanna Zatara, the magician of the group, wore perhaps the flashiest outfit. Her bright spun-gold shirt contrasted with her pitch-black hair, the sleeves reaching just past her elbows. The picture of a lion glittered on the front of the blouse offering the wearer a cheery look. She too had a skirt, only pleated and navy, reaching just above her knees. For effect she had put on golden stockings that shimmered in the light accompanied by dark blue flats. Her only accessory was a headband, holding the hair out of her face.

The blonde with the motorcycle, Lois remembered, was called Dinah. Now she had worn a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans with heelless ankle boots, probably because of the motorcycle, easier to drive that way. She had a leather jacket on that clung to her upper body but underneath Lois had been able to see a vintage shirt in a combination of red and white. Long, blonde hair had seemed unbound and there were no jewels in sight. But, the reporter reckoned, she did have to wear a helmet so styling her locks wouldn't really matter.

Helena had worn a pair of coral skinny jeans with a simple white top and a short dark brown leather jacket that had been zipped shut. The white blouse peeked from the lower rim of the jacket, indicating to the loose, comfortable material. The Huntress also had ankle boots but they were cut at the front and even presented a bit of heel. A golden long ring with ruby pebbles rested on her right middle finger. Her raven tresses hung in a simple-plaited tail, the lack of obstruction displaying a pair of long gold tinned earring.

The reporter herself had woken up feeling different that day, so her attire differed from what she usually wore. A rose coloured dress coupled with a chiffon jacket covered her, feet rested in a pair of sturdy red heels and her own dark hair spilled in a curtain down her back. The cross her parents had given her years ago remained at her neck while her coin earrings glistened at her ears.

"This is a good day for shopping." Beatriz exclaimed as the mall took form before them.

"Indeed. But it's also a good day for looking. You know Bea, we aren't exactly made of money." Shayera reminded her, clicking her tongue when Fire levelled a glare at the redhead.

"Stop it." Diana warned, turning to pin them with a stare. "It's like I can't take you anywhere with me. Act civilized for the love of Hera."

"Yes mother!" the replied in unison.

This time Lois couldn't help the laughter tumbling past her lips.

* * *

I'm afraid I'm no good at writing fighting scenes so you'll have to develop them further for yourselves. Sorry, I'm used to working more with character but I do hope you like what I wrote, because I did try my best.

To explain some things: Diana was made out of clay by Hippolyta with the help of Hades (yes, he is the father). She grew up on the island with the Amazons but when she left, she didn't exactly have anyone's permission to go. Thus, even though the armor does grant her power, her immortality has been gone the moment she departed from her homeland. Now, this truth Diana didn't find out until Persephone, the wife of Hades, told her.

If you have anymore questions feel free to ask.

The next chapter, I plan to also deal with a few of the guys. I'm not sure yet but maybe i'll put a Flinda moment somewhere in there and maybe some Bats/Wondy too (actually, make this definitely, the world needs more BM/WW)

Hope you liked it.


	6. Breeze past it

Bags dangling from her arms, Diana managed with modicum difficulty to open the door of her apartment complex. Her day had been exhausting but pleasant nonetheless and the visit to Metropolis' mall had been fruitful. They, her and the girls, had a brilliant time scavenging for clothes and trinkets, rushing towards whatever garnered their attention and then assessing its worth and value. It had been educative, to say at least; Diana found that romantic comedies were a pleasant distraction from her own messy love life, she could contemplate the utter silliness of some character's actions and forget all about her frustrating romance.

Additionally, Fire's ribs were healing along quite nicely and she only winced rarely. Only hours after Beatriz had dragged herself to med bay, Diana had returned from her mission, Shayera in tow, to find that their friend had been injured. Zatanna and Canary were on missions of their own and wouldn't be back only the day after Fire received treatment; Huntress was unfortunately no longer part of the Justice League. The Thanagarian had promised to wait for a valid reason to shower Giganta with her mace blows in response to Diana chiding her when she offered to find the villainess and give her a good beating. But the trip to the mall had lifted the Brazilian's spirits to a point at which her wounds didn't bother her very much.

Lois had, true to character, slithered her way into getting detail. All sorts, no discrimination. The reporter wanted to know everything from the villains involved in the attack to the prescribed medicine. Beatriz had laughed at the rather enthusiastic show of interest and had obliged Lois by answering all her questions. "Who knows, maybe you'll see yourself in the newspaper." had been her remark after Fire finished her tale.

Helena and Dinah had been in charge of entertainment. They had dragged the group all across the mall as Zatanna took the time to explain each new concept they encountered with Lois as help. Fire had played as the fashion expert and pointed out good and bad traits in clothing. As far as security went, Shayera had it covered; nobody sane would disregard the Thanagarian when she pierced them with a threatening glare. This saved them from a few very awkward moments.

But now it was back to the present. Diana heaved a tired sigh as she opened the door of her apartment. The lights were off, basking everything in darkness. It took a few moments for her eyes to get accustomed to it before she put a foot over the threshold. Steps later she was all in and the door slammed behind her with a distinctive sound.

Unceremoniously, the bags were dropped on the floor. "Where is that switch?" the Amazon asked, feeling the wall beneath her fingers. "Hera!" Finally she found it and switched the light on with a single push. "Thank the Gods for electricity." she muttered under her breath, deftly removing her heels. She flung them to her right not really caring where they landed. Barefoot, Diana grabbed her purchases from the floor and marched to the living room.

The couch was then overrun by shopping bags, dumped on it by a satisfied looking woman. "I could unpack now," Diana thought out loud, "or later." She took one look at the sofa, thought of it for a second before jogging to the bedroom and garbing towels, a large t-shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. "Option number two it is then. I need a shower anyway."

With that, she started disrobing, leaving a trail of clothing articles in her wake. "I'll clean the mess after a nice shower." Hopping into the shower she scrubbed until she was literally shining. She dried herself off in a matter of minutes and put on the sleeping garments she had picked from her bedroom.

Gingerly, Diana stepped out of the bathroom. In her experience it was the perfect way to avoid slipping on the wet tiles and getting a concussion. She hummed under her breath, throwing some clothes in a basket from her vantage position in the hall, and patted herself on the back for her good aim. "That seems about right; now let's clean up the mess on the couch."

Intending to do just as she had previously said, the Amazon walked to the living room tying her hair on the way as to not drip over everything. To her great surprise the comfortable, big armchair in the room was occupied by none other than the man responsible for making her climb up the walls, Batman. Shell shocked she barely registered the opened window letting the chilly wind in.

"Princess." His one word greeting cut right through her, tone devoid of any feelings.

"Batman." Diana replied in kind, hands balling into fists at her sides. "How may I help you?"

His eyes narrowed in a familiar glare. No words left his mouth and after a couple of seconds she shifted impatiently, noting that he was studying her movements. "Your communicator was off." he finally said, the glare only becoming fiercer.

"Yes, Batman, the communicator wasn't on. This is my day off." she explained deliberately slow as if talking to a child. And to her there wasn't much difference between Bruce and a child beside age and the extent of the temper tantrum thrown. "Did something that requires my attention happen?"

"Your friend Steve Trevor." he stated simply, mouth set in a taut line.

The brunette's eyes turned to slits. "What about Steve?"

"He works for the military."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"An association with him is dangerous for the league, Princess. Not only him but his fiancée and those two men in the club, agent King and agent Tresser, work for the military." It was now Batman's turn to talk as if explaining things for a child.

"It makes sense." Diana instantly responded, ignoring the rude way he addressed her. It wouldn't do to start a fight with him just because he was angry and impolite. "Is that all?"

"Princess, their connection to Wonder Woman-"

"There is no connection." she retorted. "When I first came here I did some work for the military in close proximity to agent Etta Candy with whom I developed a strong friendship. Then I met Steve Trevor. Those two were my first friends in Man's World. They helped me adapt to my life as Diana Prince and although they know I am also Wonder Woman, I trust them to keep a lid on it. And I really don't know why I'm telling you all this." She brushed a hand over her face and continue," Because you are Batman and I'm sure you already knew."

"You didn't have a cover identity during the Thanagarian invasion."

"I acquired the identity after 'the Viking Prince' mission. It was a friendly advice from Etta really, said it would make things easier for me. So I went to get the papers done, took some courses for secretaries and tried my luck at job hunting; all with Etta and Steve's help. That's how Diana Prince came to be. You see Batman, they are no true danger."

"You never said anything."

"Oh, and what was I supposed to say? Guess what guys? I got a cover identity, a meek secretary in New York. Really, Bruce. I suppose I just didn't see the need."

"You know who we are." Batman countered, thankfully overlooking the use of his real name."It is hardly fair."

"Big deal." Diana sighed. "It's not like Diana Prince moves around Bruce Wayne's social circles. And even if we met while I wore my disguise-" she stopped suddenly, seeming to think about what she was about to say. "I almost said you wouldn't notice but then I remembered you are Batman and details rarely escape you. I doubt a pair of glasses would fool you."

"That would be about right, Princess." He replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

The Amazon smiled back feeling a lot better. Whatever strain had been when they first talked to each other after the club incident was now gone. In its place a comfortable intimacy settled and their friendship seemed like it always had: for the moment.

.

.

.

"Are you ready?"

Vixen released the jaguar from her pendant and dashed off, leaving a befuddled Vigilante behind. She used the animal's speed to make it to a little girl in time, effectively saving the child from a collapsing building. She handed the girl to her mother and turned around. A translucent elephant was released next and Mari targeted Bizarro.

The Superman look-alike was too busy taking hits at Green Lantern. The blow from Vixen hit him unexpectedly; the heroine slammed into him full-force, all the weigh of an elephant smacking him in the back. Bizarro braced himself at the last moment but even so falling to the ground couldn't be avoided. Moments later he was back on his feet, a dumbstruck expression on his face. He whirled towards Vixen. "Good lady." he grumbled, extending a hand towards her.

"No you don't." Vigilante said pointing his revolvers at Bizarro. In a blink of an eye he started shooting. The villain raised his arm in defence. Bullets fell off of him leaving no wounds behind; he was very similar to Superman after all. But Vigilante had offered a much needed distraction.

Green Lantern gripped their opponent in a clench projected by his ring, squeezing. Bizarro growled and flexed his muscles. Pushing with all his strength, John's projection broke, freeing him. The criminal turned to grin, preparing to jump head-first in another attack. But before he could follow through, Vixen jumped on his back, digging her claws in. He howled in pain, flinging the woman from his back with a harsh shake.

She landed on the hard road. Vigilante drew close to her holding his hand out. Mari opened her eyes slowly and saw the cowboy like man before her. Taking the offered help she pulled herself using him as leverage.

"Where is Superman when you need him?" she asked, voice slightly muffled by her biting her lips in pain. Bizarro was anything but gentle, just for the record.

"Don't worry ma'am," Vigilante put a hand on her shoulder, "the big blue is on his way."

"If you two would be so nice," Green Lantern interrupted the exchange, "I need a hand here." Bizzaro had charged at him and was currently pummelling his fists in a shield John had created.

"On it." Vigilante said and freed another round on bullets into Bizarro's back.

The doppelganger turned around and raised both arms in the air. Bur he never got to make another attack as Superman came flying through, straight into him, taking Bizarro up in the air. The two close-matched opponents levelled fists at each other, the battle finally a fair one as far as strength went.

"Ow." Mari exhaled, holding a hand to her midsection. Her eyes closed in pain. "Damn."

"Mari, are you alright?" John asked, worry etched onto his face. She nodded and made to join the fight but a wince convinced everyone that she wasn't alright. "Vigilante, take Vixen to Med Bay. I'll go help Superman." the ex-marine instructed.

Doing as he was asked to, Vigilante put an arm around Vixen and activated his communicator. "J'onn, this is Vigilante. Vixen here got one nasty blow. Beam us up, please."

"In a moment." the Martian answered, no emotion filtering through.

As promised, a split-second later the two were on the Watchtower. Vixen leaned into her comrade, one arm still wrapped around her waist, the other holding onto him for support. She hissed when they started moving slowly, even though she could feel him being extra careful.

"Almost there." he whispered encouragingly.

"Yeah." she said, not really out of necessity. But she thought it might be nice of her to treat her helper agreeably. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am." she snapped, gripping his arm a little too tight. "Name's Mari." she offered after a moment of silence.

"Alright, Mari then." Vigilante conceded pulling her a bit closer. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough to make it uncomfortable. I think he might've broken something." Vixen commented offhandedly, as if speaking about the weather.

Her helper clicked his tongue. "You'll be out for a few days at least, considering the extent of the damage." He took one look at her and added, "But you'll live to take down the bad guys." Slowly, he helped her on an empty bed. "Well, I best be off."

"You never did tell me your name." she called after him, "You already know mine, so spill."

Vigilante turned around, fingers holding the rim of his hat. "Call me Greg." he said in a clear, strong voice and tipped the hat in salute. "Later, Mari."

"Yeah, later." she whispered after his retreating from, a strange feeling coming over her. Mari shook her head. "Must have hit my head."

A doctor approached her with measured steps. He gave her one long look before asking how he could be of assistance. Mari proceeded to tell him about the wounds. The man examined carefully and concluded that, indeed, she did break a few bones in the scuffle.

"Take it slow for a few days." he instructed while dressing the wounds to keep everything in its rightful place. "No efforts of any kind."

"Got it, doc." Vixen assured him. It wasn't like she planned to run around with cracked bones and fall all over herself. She wouldn't be of any use in her current state but thankfully it wasn't something a few days of rest couldn't cure.

"If anything bothers you, come by and we'll check it."

"Thank you, I will." she replied, sliding off of the table. Not that anything like that would happen anytime soon. But most likely she'd be back in a week or two with fresh wounds to attend to. Life as a superhero wasn't easy, especially when villains decided to terminate their boredom by terrorizing innocent people.

Vixen inhaled deeply. Beside the bad guys, other problems reared their head. John was thinking hard about something and Mari was willing to bet her right hand it had everything to do with Shayera Hol. Of course, she knew John still loved her but she had hoped for a little more time before she'd have to let him go.

.

.

.

Selina Kyle, the civilian identity of Catwoman, smiled, her lips stretching in a comfortable grin across her beautiful face. Green eyes looked lovingly at the bundle in her arms. "Hey baby." she cooed softly. Her daughter squirmed slightly and the short haired woman let out an amused snort. "Can't stay still a moment, can you?" The girl was placed back in her seat.

"Don't worry, baby girl, we'll be back in Gotham soon. Back to your father." The child clapped her hands enthusiastically. "You like that, don't you, my little Helena?" Brushing her hair affectionately, Selina tucked a strand behind her ear. "On to Gotham then."

The engine of her car roared and Helena covered her ears with tiny palms, closing her blue eyes. Her mother smiled in amusement but hurriedly reassured the girl, "Helena, it's nothing. You can open your eyes." Listening to her, eyes opened slowly. "See? Not so bad."

Catwoman looked at her daughter one last time to make sure everything was alright before setting her eyes on the road. The highway stretched out before them. Gotham wasn't far and Selina knew she'd need to get a few things done once she was back. Starting with a job, then moving to an apartment; the former burglar was very much aware that a baby wasn't raised on money from robberies. Not with Batman around.

"That man," she started, partially talking to Helena, "is trouble, my darling. He never lets mommy get away with anything. The Bat finds it hard to understand that a woman like me has needs involving particularly expensive gems." She sighed, hand stirring the wheel. "No matter, we'll make due. Are you excited to meet your daddy?"

"Dada" Helena murmured nonsensically, clapping her hands together again. She repeated the sound a few times as Selina's rich laughter washed over her.

"Okay. I got it. You really want to meet him." Helena quieted down after her mother's statement letting Selina concentrate on the road.

Meanwhile in Catwoman's mind thoughts whirled at a frightening speed. She considered the best way to let her baby's father know about the child. Men weren't exactly calm and understanding in such situations. Could she even count on him to help with raising his daughter. Selina already knew the answer. Despite his flaws, Helena's father wouldn't shrink his responsibilities. He would at least send money if nothing else. That was, if he believed Helena to be his daughter.

"A simple test can confirm that." Selina spoke out loud unintentionally. Helena looked at her quizzically. "It's nothing baby."

She was absolutely sure Helena's father wouldn't need to have it tested anyway. She looked so much like him already that he'd be blind not to see it. Selina smiled wistfully, seeing Helena's reflection in the review mirror. She did look so much like her father, albeit more feminine and small. "You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up." The child looked away from the road again, a cute smile on her face. "Yeah, you will, my beautiful kitten."

.

.

.

Zatanna leaned back in the chair. She had monitor duty but nothing was happening. The magician pulled a packet of cards from thin air and spilled them on the desk. "If nothing else, a bit of fortune reading will lift my spirits." She turned them all with the back facing upwards.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked from next to her.

"Fortune reading." Zatanna answered distractedly and make a pen and notebook appear.

"Cool." Supergirl said and stretched in her chair. "Could you read my future?"

"Don't have to read it to tell you that you'll spend your life kicking villains to kingdom come, and generally being awesome."

"C'mon, Zee!"

"Fine." the magician agreed and pulled Kara closer. "Pick a card." The cards had arranged themselves randomly on the table and waited to be pointed to.

Superman's cousin stared at them indecisively. She lifter her fingers to take one but changed her mind and turned to another. She stood there, still as a statue, for a moment before launching for a random card, eyes closed. Kara touched it and lifted it before she could change her mind. "This one."

"Turn it over." Zatanna told her and held out her hand. Supergirl gave her the card and the magician stared at it carefully. "Ah, yes." she muttered, a smile lifting her face. "This card," she said holding it up and making it face Kara, "is an omen for love. Strong, true love."

"You mean…" the blonde began but trailed off, too excited to continue.

"That you'll find love soon. Your soulmate."

"Oh my God! Thank you so much, Zee." Kara said loudly, jumping from her seat and wrapping her in a embrace.

The raven haired woman chuckled. "Don't thank me. That's just how it's supposed to be."

Kara crashed back into her chair and started rambling on and on about the guys she knew. From time to time she'd ask for Zatanna's opinion, which was cheerfully given. The magician liked Superman's cousin; she was lively and childish at times, reminding Zatanna of better times, easier days.

The good fortune of her friend made her smile, but underneath it there was a spark of sadness. She couldn't help wondering if anything like that waited for her in this life. Zatanna wanted something like Kara's future promised; love and happy ever after. She knew what she wanted just not how to get it.

"Are you alright?" a voice from behind her asked, making the magician jump. She turned around and came face to face with J'onn J'onzz.

"Yeah, fine." Zatanna hurriedly assured him. He could read thoughts, damn. "It's okay. I just need a moment."

A moment she did need, and a thousand more to accompany it. Zatanna needed many things among which peace, quiet and love ranked very high. Unfortunately she didn't get much of those. With so many things going on, there was hardly time to seek them though. She reminded herself to keep being positive; all that energy couldn't just end in nothing. "Just a moment."

* * *

Right, more Batman, a bit of Zatanna and a special appearance from the lovely Catwoman.

What next? Are you curious?

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Midnight City

"Close your eyes, close your eyes!" Shayera said as she pushed Diana from behind. The Amazon stepped ahead slowly, allowing the Thanagarian to hold her palms over her eyes.

"I don't understand why this is needed. If I said I'll close my eyes then I will." she assured.

"Yeah, well, the temptation might be too much for you, Princess." the redhead countered, giving another gentle push. "Besides this is a surprise for you, just go along with it." The taller woman sighed, silently agreeing.

"Come on." Helena urged them with a wave of her hand. "Just a few more steps. Stand right there."

"Would you just tell me what this is about?" Diana asked, impatience shining through.

"Don't move." Dinah instructed. "And don't be so demanding. Just count to ten and then open your eyes."

"Fine."

Beatriz giggled loudly and Zatanna could be heard shushing her. The six of them had gathered at Dinah's place after a particularly gruelling mission. Lex Luthor and Tala had joined forces with Gorilla Grodd and, of course, everybody had to suffer from it. Their partnerships were really bothersome, especially when they decided to go out and have fun, destroying whole cities in process. This time had been no different and at the end all three villains had been escorted to their holding cells.

"Ten." Diana finished counting and opened her eyes. A smile twirled her lips and she clasped her hands in front of her. "Hera! This- I can't even say-"

"You like it?" Beatriz asked excitedly, all but jumping up and down. "We though really hard and this seems like the best solution."

The Amazon turned to the green haired female and pulled her in a hug. "It's brilliant."

In front of her Helena and Dinah held out what would be her new costume. Diana turned her attention to the presented pieces. A red corset, much like her own top, rested in Helena's hands. It was a simple design, travelled by horizontal lines, giving the semblance of it being striped. Dinah had a pair of dark blue fitted pants that already promised to hug her legs snugly. On the bed a silver, broad belt with the Wonder Woman insignia was sprawled, ready to face the scrutiny. At the bottom of the bed a pair of black boots sat upright, small straps decorating their upper part. Last but not least a slim black jacket with short sleeves completed the image.

"Try it on." the impatient tone of Huntress filled the room

"Not until we tell her the concept behind this." Shayera stated, one arm going around Diana. "We didn't want to go too far from you initial colour scheme so we kept the red top and blue bottoms, but gave them a new look. So you'll have an awesome corset which will make your boobs look great, impossibly great I mean. The pants, as you can already tell, will coat your legs like a second skin. The stars run along the outer parts for obvious reasons." The Thanagarian stopped to breath and Zatanna picked up.

"We went with a silver belt because, well, you already have silver bracelets and we though it would look great, given the colour scheme. And of course we couldn't forget your tiara." At this she brought a tiara from her back and shook it playfully. "Then you have the boots. Black because it'll attract attention to your blue leggings. And not to forget," she held out a pair of black fingerless gloves, "this. They will also work with the jacket, which is not exactly leather but it curves after your body and with your assets-"

"You'll look great!" Shayera interrupted, having finally regained her breath. "Now quit wasting time and put them on."

"Chances are that if I put these on, I'm never taking them off." Exactly as predicted Diana looked just as good as she previously had, after pulling the clothes on. "I like them. This outfit has a certain feel to it."

"I just have to ask," Helena began, fingers drumming on the countertop, "what was up with that myriad of stars? I mean you looked like the U.S.A flag, no offence. What does that have to do with Themiscyra?"

Diana shrugged. "I don't know. Hephaestus made the armours for my mother." She lifted an arm, checking the flexibility of her outfit. "This is so much better. I mean, I love my old one but this was made for me. Does that sound weird?"

"Makes perfect sense." Fire declared. "It's just like having a dress tailored specifically for you."

"Exactly." Wonder Woman agreed. "I can't wait to test this in combat." She attached the lasso to the specially designed niche in the belt. "There."

"So you're pleased." Zatanna said, fingers combing through her hair and pulling it in a loose tail.

"More than pleased." was the reply the magician got. "How did you come up with this anyway?"

"A moment of inspiration." Dinah claimed as she brushed a finger over the stars on the silver tiara. "Any progress with the Bat?"

"We talked." Diana offered. "I don't know how much of a progress that is but I didn't feel the need to hit him over the head at all. It was just like we were the best of friends."

"To be honest," Helena addressed the Amazon, "you are one of his best friends, God knows he doesn't have many hence the best part. His problem is that he never lets anyone get close. It's good for him that you're not in the habit of giving up."

"Ah, enough about me. Don't you have anything to say?"

"B'wana Beast asked me out." Zatanna suddenly said. All eyes turned on her. "Too quick?"

"What about J'onn?"

"I'm not in a relationship with J'onn."

"What did you say?" Fire questioned, hands behind her back.

"I said 'yes'. It's just coffee, hardly a real date."

"You like him too?" Shayera was the one to talk then.

"Not like J'onn. I don't know."

.

.

.

Batman looked over Gotham from his current position on the Wayne tower. The night hadn't been very eventful. Aside from a few robberies there was nothing to be dealt with. All the criminals seemed to have taken a few days off and Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was too quiet. No Joker, no Harley, no Harvey Dent. There was nothing.

"Brooding again." a seductive voice spoke from behind him.

If he had been surprised the Dark Knight didn't show it and acknowledged the newcomer with a single word. "Catwoman." He turned around, the white lenses of his cowl settled in an impassive stare. "Why are you here?"

"What? Not even a 'how have you been'? I'm wounded." Selina cracked her whip at her feet. "After all we've been through-"

"How long are you staying in Gotham?" he interrupted. From the way he spoke, she realised he had already been aware of her presence.

"As long as I have to." She replied briskly. "You don't know why I'm here?" He kept quiet so she leaned towards him and let the words run right out her mouth, "I'm here with my daughter, Helena. I wanted her to meet her father."

"Her father." Batman repeated unemotionally, but the burglar could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"She's not yours." Catwoman interrupted his musings. "I am many things, Batman. While I do like to twist the truth at times, this is not one of them, so I'll tell you she's not yours." He stared at her coldly, the look cutting right through her. Suddenly, Catwoman felt exposed and not in a pleasant way "Helena's blonde." she added quietly.

"Again, how long are you staying?"

"Until we work something out with her father. Just wanted to let you know I'm here." Again he was silent. "Maybe we could have some fun together, for old time's sake."

With that, Selina used her feline grace to jump away, retreating from view. Bruce closed his eyes behind the cowl. The revelation had been like a blow. Not too long ago, Selina had been his lover and at one point he had even considered marrying her. Now here she was, with a child of her own. A child that could have been his, but wasn't. The acrid sense of loss he knew so well gripped him in its hold. What ifs and could have beens, they filtered through his brain.

"I am vengeance, I am night, I am Batman." He repeated the mantra a few more times in his mind. He had his mission and Selina's news proved what he had already known; she wasn't compatible with it. Just like Talia hadn't been, nor Barbara, Vicki or Silver. They all ended up feeling ignored, neglected. Batman drove them away in the end and Bruce was left alone.

And then there was Diana. As Wonder Woman she was a skilled fighter, strong and steady, with a powerful sense of justice. She was the light to Batman's dark, the bright side of justice. Sometimes, Bruce just wanted to drop his shield and let her in but fear sunk its claws into him every single time. He couldn't take it if she turned bitter towards him. Perhaps it would be best to keep his distance. Her friendship would have to be enough. Still his heart clung to her like she was his only hope. But Bruce would not let himself drag her in the dark.

.

.

.

"I wonder," Mari began, from her seat at the table, "why do people go insane?" The model was dressed casually in an oversized blue t-shirt and beige shorts. A mug of coffee stood on the table, delicious aroma wafting through the room.

Facing her was John Stewart in his black shirt and sweatpants. "The real question is: how come they don't?" he replied cryptically, hand going for his own mug.

"What do you mean?" Vixen asked, a puzzled expression on her face. She took a sip of her coffee and placed the container down soundlessly.

"In the light of everything we could lose in one day, one second even, what is it that keeps us sane?" The ex-marine gave her a look she didn't know what to think of.

"Hope." Mari ventured. "The same as the reason we are together. Don't give me that look; it's true. Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Mari-"

"Don't interrupt me!" she lashed angrily. "Could you, for once, actually listen to what I'm saying? I love you John, but God help me sometimes you drive me up the wall. Tell me what's going on. And don't even try anything because I know it's about Shayera."

"It's not that easy." John stated and his hand touched hers. "I don't know what to do. Both of you are important to me and I can't in good conscience abandon one or the other."

"You have to choose." she insisted. Her hand pulled away gently from his grasp. "You've had all this time; years John. Just pick one and be done with it because you're doing more harm than good at this point. It's like a scab you can't help picking at. Pull it off and let the wound heal. That is the best thing you can do right now."

"Are you-right now? Do I have to make the choice right now?"

"Yes, damn it. I'm tired of this dance, one step forward, two steps back, of ours. So, grow a pair and make your choice."

John was silent for a few moments. His eyes closed in concentration and Mari heaved a sigh. The sound of metal dragging across tiles filled the space between them. She was on her feet, cup in her hand and heading towards the sink. When she was only a few steps away, he spoke.

"Shayera, it's Shayera."

The cup fell to the floor with a distinctive crashing sound and splintered at her feet. "I'm sorry it took so long for you to say this."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." he replied solemnly. "I should've made the choice sooner."

"Yeah, you really should've." Mari stressed. She doubled over, picking the pieces of the cup from the floor and at the same time those of her heart. It had been a long time coming; she knew, but that didn't stop the pain. Just like preparing for a fight and the trauma after it, no matter the mental preparation the blows were still going to hurt like hell. "I think I should leave."

"Thank you, for understanding."

"Don't waste anymore time with her John. We don't have forever." Vixen threw the remnants in the bin and continued, "I guess this is the part were we promise not to be awkward around each other and say goodbye."

Green Lantern threw his head back in laughter. "I don't think that can be avoided. All I can promise is to not make things difficult on purpose."

"I can work with that." Mari commented as she pulled her boots on. The look on his face made her add, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I know you will." he responded. "But I wish things were easier."

"Ah, but everything is worth so much more when earned the hard way. Besides that's life for you, tough and hard but definitely worth it. I'm heading out now, see you when I see you."

"Yeah, goodbye."

And she walked away. Tears tracked wet marks down her cheeks, unseen by anyone in the darkness. Mari knew this was the resolution she had been waiting for. It was official from that point on. John wanted Shayera who, despite the mistakes that she made, did love the ex-marine; it was so obvious. The Thanagarian held his heart and Mari suddenly felt inadequate and a bit foolish for waiting for something that would never come. Not for the first time she wondered why she had taken up this relationship when it was clear from the start that John loved Shayera.

"Stop this." Vixen hissed. It wasn't like her to get so desolated. She was strong, physically and otherwise. "Moping won't do any good. What's done is done and wallowing is of no help; therefore I won't." Breakups were nothing new to her; she had had worse. As far as Mari was concerned they ended things on good terms. No driving each other insane, no murder attempts, no need for third party intervention; this ended on a better note than expected. Patting herself on the back for the sensible way she handled it was the only comfort she could take at the moment.

The communicator activated all of a sudden with a sharp beep letting Mari know that Vixen was needed. Something to help her on the road to mending was precisely what she needed at the moment; she had never been happier to hear the chime of duty in her ear. "Just what the doctor recommended; when suffering from a broken hear there is nothing better to lift one's spirits than pummelling crooks." Not even ice-cream could beat a good scuffle; the thrill of the fight was already running through her veins, adrenaline pumping and muscles flexing. "Beam me up, I'm ready for action." She spoke into the device. "Watch out unfortunate souls, Vixen is out for the kill."

Vixen materialized on the dais of the transporter. Vigilante came a moment later, red bandanna tied to cover his face but the traces of a smug grin were still visible. "Glad you're joining the party ma'am."

She barely had the time to growl out a "Don't call me 'ma'am'.", before they were thrown into the fray.

.

.

.

"Shorter and with garters. The Garters of Truth!" The red speedster intoned, a slight frown on his face as he knocked a thug down, "Flash has spoken."

Diana raised an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat, hands crossing against her front just after she had delivered a rather nasty blow to the head of another ruffian. "It is generally ill-advised to annoy a person that may crush your skull with her bare hands."

"Point taken." He gave her an examination while moving on to the next opponent. "You know, I'll miss all the free skin-view but this is also hot. Whoever said that a clothed woman isn't as sexy as an unclothed one clearly hasn't seen you."

"Looking appealing wasn't at the front of my mind, I admit. Good to know that I can pull it off though." Wonder Woman jabbed a man with her boot-clad foot, sending him lying and turned to another with a spinning kick. "But I can't help it that I'm attractive." The non-pliable metal bracelets deflected the bullets sent their way. "It's just the way I was made."

Flash laughed. "And modest too."

She shrugged at his comment returning to the fight. A few feet away she Vixen was attacking a group of their enemies a bit aggressively, putting entirely too much force behind her hits. Vigilante was helping her out.

The costume change had come as a surprise for her colleagues but the middle of a fight was hardly the time or place to discuss such things. However Vigilante and B'wana Beast had whistled, which Diana took as a good sign and Vixen had given her a grin. And even if they hadn't liked it she wouldn't have cared.

"It does pay to err on the side of caution." Vixen remarked as they ceded the scoundrels into the waiting hands of NYPD. "Those pants look nice on you. But then again, what doesn't? So, why the change?"

The Amazon shrugged. "I just felt like it." There was something she saw in Mari's eyes which prompted her to ask, "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes." The answer was too quick to be genuine but Diana didn't press any further. Some wounds were better left unscratched, least the crust came off and blood started gushing out.

"If you say so."

"I say so."

Silence followed, seeping in between them like a brick wall. It was strained and uncomfortable, and while both felt it, none made a move to break it.

"Ladies." B'wana Beast spoke, the tension fading as he flashed a flirtatious smile.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Only my hot date with our resident magician."

"Curious." Diana asserted, a lazy smile curling her lips. "I thought Doctor Fate was married."

"And had better taste in companions." Mari added snidely.

"I resent that."

"Mate, don't try to argue with 'em' you have no chance of winning. Women always win. Always." Vigilante said as he patted the other man's shoulder roughly. "Besides, it's true that you aren't much of a good company."

"Wise words from a wise mouth." Diana complimented.

* * *

Don't give me that look, you knew about the costume change. And to be fair, I am a fan of Jim Lee's 'with-pants' design. Besides this is fanfiction and anything is possible.

'Toodles!


	8. Days are Long

Shayera stretched her wings, hands rising in front of her. The clock said it was morning but that didn't make much of a difference up in space. The Thanagarian retrieved her mace from the wall and walked to the door. Still sleepy, she punched in a code and the doors opened with a low hiss. The sound made her wince, it was a bit too sharp for her liking and it made her head ache.

To her surprise, Diana stood in front of the door, hand rose to knock. The Amazon wore her new outfit sans the jacket, which rested on her arm. "Good morning." She greeted, a small smile accompanying the words.

The mace wielding hero shook her head tiredly. "No, no. Good and morning are two words that just shouldn't go in the same sentence. Ever. It should be illegal, just like being cheery in the morning. I mean, what is wrong with you? You're happy and it's morning. I can't even think straight."

Her friend scoffed. "Whatever, you're just cranky." Despite the comment her smile didn't waver. "Come on. I know exactly what you need so let's go."

"Where?" the winged redhead asked, annoyance clear in her voice. "It's too damn early. Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to go mope under the covers for a few hours. It's really therapeutic and I find it helps in my current state of mind. And would you mind telling me where we're going so I can find a reason to say no? I really want to go back to bed. "

Instead of gracing her with a response, Diana grabbed Shayera's hand and pulled her along. The corridors were empty as if everybody else was no longer there. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that her eyes were half-closed, Shayera considered. In any case she needed some food and a coffee before she could function properly. Before she realised it they were in the cafeteria.

Beatriz waved at them from an unoccupied table and set her tray down. With an inviting glance and a motion of her hand she called them over. The Amazon smiled brightly and waved back while her companion grumbled unintelligibly under her breath, most likely a curse. Despite her mood Shayera trudged behind, wings hanging low, a sign that she wasn't anywhere near ready top face the day.

"You have to see this!" Beatriz exclaimed and held a newspaper out with an article facing the newly seated Diana and Shayera. There was a big picture of Wonder Woman in her new uniform, mid-flight and punching an unknown man. The silver of her armour glinted in the dim light as the visible row of stars on one leg greeted the viewers. "This is actually pretty good. And the author of the article is thrilled by the change."

"Thank the heavens for mature people on this planet." Shayera snorted. "But I'm a bit disappointed, I admit. I expected them to kick at least some fuss over it."

Diana sighed. "If it brings you any comfort', she began, one hand stretching to take a piece of toast from Fire's plate, "Wally said it should have been shorter and accessorized with garters; the garters of truth as he dubbed them. It was rather funny actually." She chuckled lightly at the idea while Beatriz chocked on the piece of apple she had just swallowed.

"Easy there, Snow White." the Thanagarian teased the coughing heroine. "Garters, huh? You know what happens to garters at weddings don't you?" There was a telltale smirk on her face, "The groom must remove it from the bride's person," she paused for a moment to raise her brunette friend's interest, "using his teeth."

The addressed woman flushed a pretty red. Fire raised her eyebrow at Shayera. "Don't do that. Di, it's not true; don't listen to a word she says. Wings here has been watching too many movies. The flinging of the garter is a tradition, yes. But it's not taken off by the groom with his teeth. He removes it with his hand or the bride herself can take it and give it to him."

If the hoped result had been to calm Diana then Beatriz had failed. "I don't know which is worse."

"Depends on how sensitive you are and what you like."

Diana was slightly mortified. "Shayera!" A simple shrug was the reply she got from her friend. "Why do you always have to be so-"

"Oh please, as if you're an innocent little girl that needs to be protected."

"Yeah, but you're being downright offensive sometimes." Beatriz ventured with a small smirk.

"Deal with it." The hot-headed Thanagarian replied. "And Princess, get used to this as soon as possible. You'll be hearing a lot of it."

Just as she was about to deliver a scathing retort Diana took a peek back and saw Zatanna approaching them. "How was your date?"

The magician grimaced. "Nice." was the answer she gave and sat down next to Diana. "Unfortunately, not nice enough to want a repeat of it."

"Why?" Beatriz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because there's something wrong with me; I'm abnormal." Zatanna quipped rather self-deprecatingly. "Imagine this, I'm out with a decent guy, a nice guy who doesn't keep staring at my chest instead of my eyes and whose hand goes around my waist and not to my backside; he takes me to a cosy restaurant with great food; he's sweet and attentive. Basically he's everything I've ever wanted in a man. I mean, the guy drives me to my own apartment and respectfully hold the door for me."

"So, what's the problem? From the way you're putting it, it all seems perfect." Diana cut into her string of words.

"That's just it. He is so perfect that I want to kiss him. So I do. I kiss him." she stopped for a moment her brows furrowing. "And there's nothing. I literally didn't feel anything when our lips touched."

"And, what did you do after?" Shayera questioned with mild curiosity.

"Well he kind of figured I wasn't all in. He actually offered to remain just a friend. Why can't I love him? I just had to fall for someone who was unavailable and unattainable."

"The heart wants what it wants." Diana said sombrely, putting an arm around Zatanna in a half-hug.

"Screw that!" Shayera followed, taking one of the magician's hands.

"I totally agree." Beatriz offered taking the other hand.

There was a moment of silence in which each woman thought of someone, a person just beyond their reach. It was complicated and unclear, a bit of a mess just like anything else in their lives. If there was one constant in any superhero's life then it was the mess. Thing rarely made sense and when they did it was in extreme situations.

"Ah, but wait," Zatanna added just as they were letting go, "I have more good news. Once my date was over and done with, I had the opportunity to see an old friend."

"Who?"

"Well, she's newly returned to Gotham. And she's as charming as ever. I'm speaking, of course, of our own dear Catwoman."

Wonder Woman knew very well who the feline burglar was. She had seen her one once or twice a few years back. Whether she was or not in a relationship with Batman at that time, Diana didn't know. However she did know that at one point they had been together and if she were to believe the rumours he had been quite fond of her; some may even say that he had been in love with the outlaw.

Had she said the other woman's presence didn't worry her, Diana would have been a liar. And she was no liar. Not even to herself. Truth was a bitter pill to swallow most of the time, and even when she did know a lie would be much easier and comforting to deal with, the Amazon chose honesty.

"Why?" The question slipped past the Amazon's lips, a hiss rather than a word. "Why is she in Gotham?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you jealous?" Shayera probed, an almost smirk on her face.

"Concerned." Diana corrected her dryly.

"Yeah right." The Thanagarian didn't believe her one jot. "Welcome to my world."

"I don't think you should look too much into it." Fire suddenly said. "Maybe he doesn't even know she's there. And they did break up."

"Honey, this is Batman." Zatanna replied, as if those words demoted the Brazilian's statement. "He knows everything that moves in his city."

"Like any good detective." Shayera supplied. "But don't be alarmed Princess", she drawled, "she doesn't stand a chance against you."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Sore spot?"

"You're impossible."

"I try."

"The two of you are awfully comical." Black Canary's amused comment sounded from behind Fire, breaking the stare match between Diana and Shayera. "What have I missed?"

"A truckload, that's what."

"My bad."

.

.

.

"You're early." Helena noted as Vic stepped in the kitchen. He was in his usual trench coat, sans mask and fedora. "How's the case going?" She looked at him when he failed to reply. Vic was behind her and in a moment his arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling, Helena leaned back into him. "What is it baby doll? Not in the mood to talk?" Instead of an answer his hold tightened around her and she could feel his head burying in the space between her neck and shoulder. Knowing that he would most likely start talking when he felt ready, the woman was content to let him hold her for the moment.

"I love you." The confession was a heated whisper in her ear. "So much." At this she moved to turn but his arms were like steel, steadfastly keeping her where she was. One heartbeat later he pressed a kiss on top of her head. Gradually his grip loosened enough for her to shift in his arm until she was facing him. "I love you." he told her again.

A bright softness shone in her eyes. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his torso. "What is this about Q?" Unhurriedly she placed her head on his shoulder, stroking small lines against his back with her fingers. For all her brashness, there was something decidedly feminine underneath the layers of power and Helena had it in her nature to give comfort when one needed it; and especially when those dear to her needed it.

"What were you doing?" he asked, knowingly chancing the subject.

Helena sighed. He wasn't going to tell her so she might as well humour him. "Pasta. I'm tired of takeout."

"Smell good." There was a smile on her face and Helena's lips curled upwards in return.

"Let's hope it tastes just as good. It's been a really long time since I've made this."

"There was an attack today. Some low life criminals had escaped from the bus transporting them to prison and they went into this small town. And there was a girl with her boyfriend; they were just out for a walk and then these guys attacked. Both the teenagers tried to oppose but one obtained a gun from somewhere. They shot the girl before we managed to get there." Helena squeezed him reassuringly. "She bled out, right there on the ground with the boyfriend holding her hand. There was nothing to be done. And he was just sitting there holding her hand in his, telling her that he loved her over and over again."

"Sometimes," Helena said, "not even we can save everyone. Sometimes, even when we give our very best it's not enough."

"It's never enough, is it?"

"No, not really." she answered patiently. "But Q, we can't give up."

"I know." he agreed after a moment of consideration. "Stands to show just have much power we really have." There was a hint of remorse in his comment.

"We can't win all the time."

"We can try."

"Yes we can. We can and we do. And you know what baby doll?

"What?"

"That's what makes us special."

The detective relaxed in her arms, enjoying the feel of simply holding her back. He felt at ease telling her his fears; Helena understood him. Unthinkingly his eyes focused on the pot of boiling pasta; foaming water had just reached over the brim and had started sliding down. "The food." he said simply as if those two words could tell her anything.

"What about it, Q?" she asked, slowly turning around. Her eyes surveyed the scene and she let out a frustrated scream. "Couldn't you have said something earlier?" She dashed out of his hold and turned closed the fire with a sharp twist of her hand. Glowering, Helena picked the pot up and pulled a large sieve from its place on the counter.

"Do you need help?" Vic asked. He was behind her, staring rather attentively over her shoulder. It was not often that he got to see her in such a domestic position. In fact he was most used to Huntress appearing out of nowhere, armed and ready to take her opponents down. Rarely was this softer side of her in sight near him.

Turning around slightly she sent him a withering glare; he rewarded the look with a smile and took him her words despite their outward harshness. "I think you've helped quite enough." She poured the contents of the container in the sieve watching the hot water trickle down. His eyes burned into her back. "Just put the plates on the table." she instructed after a brief moment. She sighed as he moved behind her; it was a comfortable feeling to have him close.

"It's hardly fair to blame me for your lack of attention." Vic teased lightly. He watched the annoyance flit of her face and chuckled. "You are to east to rile up." Still he kissed her temple as a peace offering.

"I have half a mind to kick you out right now. But you're lucky I love you so much to put up with your behaviour." It was her turn to tease. "Besides, you should be more respectful with the person who feeds you."

"What am I? A dog?"

"No you're a man. I thought it was obvious, Q."

"Very funny. I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

"Oh, please! You can't cook to save your life."

They bantered lightly, throwing words back and forth, each face wearing a grin. Helena threw him a disbelieving look while she set two glasses on the table. The woman busied herself with taking the sauce off the stove. Jokingly she threatened to dip him in the concoction when he stared unsurely at it. His response was a challenging smile for which he got a weak punch in the arm and an order to sit down. Vic complied with her demand and took a seat, grin still in place.

.

.

.

Green Lantern walked the halls of the Watchtower with a single goal in his mind. Finding Shayera was the most important thing at the moment. Now was the right time to let her know he had made his choice. That she was his choice; that he did love her. John wanted to be happy but he needed her to be the one he was happy with. She was a key piece and sometimes destiny's hand had to be played. If he were to die he didn't want to regret not telling her how he felt about her; she had to know.

Then there was Rex. Warhawk, his son, whom he had met in the future. The boy deserved to live; he deserved a chance at existence. A smile played at the edges of his mouth at the thought. Behind closed eyes he could just see Shayera holding the baby in her arms, rocking him gently.

Shayera's door appeared before him. John took a deep breath and gently knocked on it. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. The thoughts swam in his mind. He couldn't decide how to begin, what to let her know first. There were indeed too many things she had to know.

"What are you doing, standing here in front of my door?" Her voice broke him out of his reverie. In front of him the winged Thanagarian materialized, leaving him slightly confused; she hadn't been there a moment ago. The woman crossed her arms and opened her mouth, "Are you going to tell me, or will I have to pull it out of you?"

John started to say something but stopped and seemed to thing it over. It was almost like he was groping for words, like he couldn't find the right way to tell her. "I broke up with Mari." was what finally came out. "I'm finally ready to give you an answer."

At those words Shayera stalked out of the door and invited him in with a tilt of her head. He followed her in and took a sit on a chair that had been conveniently there as she herself lowered in a sitting position on the bed and watched him intently. "So?"

The stare returned to her was just as strong. "I want to give our relationship another chance."

"Mari-"

"Understands perfectly what happened." he interrupted. "She knows what my feelings are. It'll always be grateful to her for pulling me back together but she's not the one I want."

"She must be hurt." Shayera reasoned in a quiet voice as if the thought troubled her. "I didn't want to hurt anybody."

"Things aren't always the way we want them to be." The reply was just as vague as her earlier statement; whether it referred to his relationship with Mari, or general actions, was unclear. "The best thing you can do is move past it."

"Straight forward." she added as an afterthought.

"Always forward." he informed in a decided way that brooked no arguments.

"Tell me about Rex."

"What is there to tell?"

"I want to hear it from you."

He breathed in deeply and began to tell her about a young man in the distant future. A weight lifted off his chest as the words streamed out at a constant pace.

.

.

.

Batman stepped out of the Batmobile, cape billowing in his wake. Patrol had been uneventful, leaving the vigilante thankful if not a bit apathetic. There had been a few tries at robbery which he very easily stopped and to his surprise none had involved a cat costumed burglar bent on flirting with him. If there was something Bruce didn't need at the moment then it was Selina's unsubtle tries at romance.

That particular thought made an image of Diana pop in his mind. Since he had visited her at the apartment she had stopped trying to pursue him. She hadn't tried to ask him on any dates as of late, didn't unnecessarily seek him out and seemed to be content with spending time with her group of six female friends. Instead of the relief he had expected a pang was what greeted him. At her place she had acted as if they were only friends with secrets to whisper. There were no questions about his love life or any allusions at anything more than friendship on her part. He had put it down to embarrassment after the disastrous night at the club. But now he wasn't so sure.

Lost in his thoughts of the Amazon Bruce went about his routine mechanically; he peeled the cowl away and took the suit off, enchaining it for more comfortable, house appropriate attire. Alfred had greeted him at the cave entrance. The butler carried a tray with food and newspapers. Nobody could say that Bruce Wayne was anything but eccentric. Thus his schedule was expected to be less than conventional, though not for the reasons most people imagined. Little did they know that the billionaire playboy of Gotham used his night to patrol the city and keep its inhabitants safe from the horrors that seemed to wait at every corner.

Sitting himself comfortably in a chair Bruce unfolded a paper. The first thing he saw was a photo of a woman looking suspiciously similar to Diana. She was midflight dealing with what looked like a weak attack from a man. The trademark costume had been replaced with a black formfitting jacket; long dark blue pants with a single line of start travelling down her visible leg and was lost under her black boots. From under the jacket deep red material peeked; Bruce could only assume it was a top, the image didn't clarify. Instead of gold, her accessories possessed a silver appearance.

"Alfred." he called the aged butler.

"Yes, sir?" the other man questioned without it sounding anything like an inquiry.

"When did this happen exactly?" Bruce waved the article in front of Alfred to make his point. He had been absent from the Watchtower these past few days but providing that there hadn't been any emergencies he had concentrated his efforts in Gotham thus he was unable to observe the change sooner. It had to have happened the day before as two days prior Diana had worn her original attire.

The butler looked mildly at his master. "The paper came out this morning sir." He replied, no inflection in his voice.

Bruce scowled knowing he had been deliberately misunderstood.


	9. The Road Curves, The Lights Come up

Diana Prince was not having one of her best days. That much was certain, if not from the way her shoulders slumped then certainly due to the sour look on her face. It was, of course, Monday; her least favourite day by all accounts. That was half the problem. The other half had to do with the fact that nothing was going as planned. Nothing. At all. Rarely did it happen to Diana. And when it did it was usually at the most uncomfortable time possible.

Which was worse? Diana honestly couldn't say being too busy dealing with the daunting frustration that had engulfed her. The world had something against her on every Monday; this particular Monday just seemed to be more aggressive in getting the point across. Which wouldn't have bothered her if she's been ready to face it; but as she wasn't, the fact was bothersome.

The day had started like any other week beginning since she had decided to take a job. Diana had woken up to the blare of her alarm clock with a hateful glare and an ever appropriate grimace, both features plastered to her lovely face in a firm manner. Let it not be said that she was a morning person. But, for whatever reason, the Amazon had set it on a different schedule. Startlingly enough, Diana realised, she was going to be late. From there on it was a constant rush to get things done in the smallest amount of time possible.

Despite jumping out of bed and forgoing a long shower, she couldn't get dressed fast enough and manage to hide the charmed bracelets underneath the sleeves of her white shirt. To make matters worse, her hair decided to have an off day. And while she was still gorgeous, her hair was a mess and it took at least ten minutes to right it. She couldn't just waltz into the office as anything other than plain Diana; attracting attention wasn't something she wanted to do. The media gave her enough trouble to last her a lifetime.

The usual five minute walk to her workplace turned to be a longer affair than usual also. En route to the building that had her office in it she noticed an accident had taken place and like any good citizen she got close to watch the scene. It was nothing truly dangerous; just a car that had softly crashed into a biker.

Both people were alright and an intervention was not required despite the large, but shallow, wound on the biker's leg. This sightseeing had cost her at least ten minutes. She was already late, no matter what she did now.

Entering the building she had reached through many hardships, Diana stumbled clumsily inside, as was her role, and was greeted warmly by Jonathan, one of her co-workers. She responded to his salute with a smile and a wave of her own. Gina too acknowledged her arrival with a grin and a wink, walking over to steady her.

"Morning everyone!" Diana said between giggles at George who had almost dropped his cup of coffee. That boy was about as clumsy as she pretended to be most of the time.

"You're late." Erika unhelpfully observed with a growl in her voice. She was perhaps the one person Diana didn't get along with at the office. For some unknown reason the blonde refused any of Diana's attempts at civility, preferring to a scowl instead.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." the Amazon excused herself. "It won't happen again." She was used to the blonde's harsh remarks by now; one more wouldn't dent her at all.

Erika said something unintelligible at which Gina glared and George coughed uneasily as he was known to do when something bothered him. Jonathan smiled embarrassedly and shooed her away; he was always like a protective older brother. Diana rolled her eyes and occupied her usual spot at the desk reserved for her.

A stack of papers was neatly placed on the top. Sighing, the brunette took the first ones and dragged her eyes across their content. She only had to check a few of these and make sure the stamps were in the right place. Thankfully.

"Bored, I'm so bored." Gina whined. She twirled a coppery strand between her fingers and looked pointedly about the room in search for some relief.

"Then why don't you, for a change, try to do some of that paperwork piled up on your desk?" Diana amusedly suggested, knowing very well what Gina would say next.

"Nah, I have George for that." She didn't even turned her head at the mentioned boy's protests.

"Poor kid." was John's unsubtle remark regarding the work relationship between Gina and George.

For his part, George was desperately trying to refuse Gina. The woman was persistent, Diana would give her that.

The Amazon hid a smile and buried her head deeper in her work. There were things to do and she wouldn't permit herself to fall behind. After all, no one knew when duty called; but when it did she would very much like to have her affair in order.

"Have you seen the papers lately?" George ventured, cutting the amiable silence in the room.

"What about them?" Gina countered with a smirk on her face, nails tapping the wooden counter if her table. "Did you see another unattainable beauty?" Jonathan smirked at the quip and raised his eyes from his own papers at the same time as Diana.

"I'm talking about Wonder Woman's new look."

"I for one like it. It makes more sense that the bathing suit." Jonathan offered with the smile of a schoolboy on his face. Diana stopped a blush from covering her face.

"I agree with Jo here. She looks really ready for business." Gina added.

"I'll miss the old suit though." George pondered out loud.

"That's just you, buddy."

The subject of their discussion watched silently from her place with a silly smile, glasses perched on top of her nose. It was relieving to hear them chatter incessantly around her.

.

.

.

Bruce Wayne tapped the end of his pen to the surface of the table. The playboy was at one of those meetings he had to attend. To his right Lucius Fox was discussing the benefits of implementing a new security program. Bruce was a thousand miles away. He had other thoughts to deal with; Mr Fox was perfectly capable of handling this on his own.

Things have been changing. Not to give this more importance than it deserved; things changed all the time after all, but the changes Bruce was thinking about were disconcerting at least. Harley Quinn was up and about. She hadn't done anything remotely destructive yet but Bruce pinned that on the Joker still being in Arkham. It wouldn't be long now until something happened. It had been quiet for far too long. Shuddering at the thought, Bruce reminded himself to act interested in what Lucius was saying. Nonetheless he didn't hear a thing. Nothing. His brain was far too busy counting the most probable possibilities of Harley making a move in the next few days. Not that they were slight.

The billionaire signed. The Joker and Harley were an inseparable duo that just spelled trouble and carnage wherever they went. They were lunatics, and dangerous ones at that. The most lamentable thing was that Harley was entirely devoted to her partner in crime even when the Joker had ditched her multiple times to save him own skin. Undoubtedly this time would be no different. The crime prince of Gotham would use her then push the harlequin aside once she was no longer useful. And that would be that. At lengths she would spend time behind bars them repeat the process again.

Vaguely, Bruce remembered Pamela Isley, or Poison Ivy, as she was better known, trying to persuade Harley to break away from the Joker. Needless to say it hadn't worked all that well. The former blonde doctor had tried to but the Joker pulled right back in with a suave smile and a few seductively romantic declarations. In Batman's opinion the Joker had developed a sort of inextricable position in Harley's heart. The woman was quite simply unable to function unless at his side. In her own twisted way, Harley was in love with her past patient; perilously and madly so.

"That would be all for today." Lucius remarked, adjourning the meeting.

If he had been taken by surprise, Bruce didn't show it. He rose from his seat and shook hands with a few members of the board. Luckily for him, no major decisions needed his attention during the meeting. Now he was free to retreat to his office under the pretence of working. Everybody knew that Bruce Wayne was all play and no work, as a reverse to the well known idiom. The wonder was in the fact that the company was still running. Most thought it was due to Mr Fox, despite the man's constant dismissal of such praise. It was partially true. The company's success was a result of the combined powers of Mr Wayne and the aforementioned man.

Walking to his private office across the somewhat quiet halls gave Bruce the sense of calmness he needed. His secretary, tall, slim and beautiful flashed him a smile as soon as she set eyes on him. Always one for flirtations, he responded to her smile and greeting with a knee-jerking grin and easy, appreciative stares for her flattering attire. The door closed behind him with a final thud. Finally alone. Bruce sat in his leather chair, hands picking up a tablet. He searched the data that needed his attention.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. According to recent news, Luthor was expressing interest in spacecrafts. It was bad enough that the man had access to valuable weapons here on earth. There was no need to familiarize him with alien technology more than he was now. For a moment, Bruce considered informing Superman.

"There is a Selina Kyle looking for you, Mr Wayne. I told her she needed an appointment, but the lady insists to see you now. " the voice of Carla, his secretary, let him know; the sound of her words disturbing the quite peacefulness. The usually sweet tone was now darker; Carla had never really liked Selina, Bruce recalled. He was willing to bet his secretary was none too happy to see the cat burglar.

"Let her through, Carla. Thank you." he replied with no shortage of amusement in his words. That was so like Selina. She did exactly as she wanted. All the time.

"Certainly, Mr Wayne." This time, Carla didn't even bother to hide the distaste.

A moment later the door opened. Selina came in. As usual she was a seductive vision with her short, jet black hair and tight fitting clothes. The dark pencil skirt accentuated her shapely legs just as the shirt she wore emphasised her waist and generous curves. Red lips curved just a fraction and green eyes sparkled with smothered triumph. The dark knight took the details in impassively.

"Ms Kyle." Bruce greeted neutrally.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed, walking at a relaxed pace to stand in front of him. "Don't be a stranger." She bent down, placing a teasing kiss to his cheek, near the corner of his lips.

"Selina." he acquiesced after a moment of indecision. She smiled at his choice, gliding down in a chair across from his. "What may I do for you?"

"Nothing. Can't I just visit an old friend?" At his raised eyebrow she sighed dramatically. "Apparently not. I spoke to Samuel, Helena's father, today. We've agreed to spend some time in close proximity for our baby's sake." Her statement was accompanied by a subtle, sadistic grin.

"Is that why you're here, then?" Bruce questioned. For an instant his mask of indifference had almost slipped. Selina had her own life now. She was a mother to a child that wasn't his own. They had been over for some time now.

Selina leaned over, bringing her body a fraction closer. "I was thinking that you could be persuaded to spend a night or two with me."

"Enjoyable as this offer is," Bruce retaliated, "I am already otherwise engaged."

"Pity." she drawled, adding a sigh for authenticity. "Perhaps another time then."

"Perhaps."

The feline like woman knew very well there would be no other time. Bruce was done with her as far as romantic entanglements were concerned. His eyes said it all. Only a blind person would miss it; he was over her and while Selina still felt a little something when she looked t him, that storm had passed long ago. She liked him, but not enough to seriously consider anything besides a fling.

"Well, my job here is done. See you soon Bruce."

"Goodbye, Selina."

.

.

.

"No, he didn't!" Mari gawked disbelievingly, amusement shining in her eyes.

"I'm telling you, that exactly what he did." Greg, sans his vigilante regalia, assured her.

The two were in a small coffee shop in New York. It was warm and cosy. A discreet place behind two tall buildings that offered the perfect covered and didn't attract attention. The stylish wooden tables and chairs provided a tranquil atmosphere. Mari was quite surprised when Greg invited her to a friendly outing. She accepted because it was Greg and she trusted him; they were friends.

It was safe to say that those who saw Mari McCabe would never think she was the salacious Vixen. She was dressed modestly in a formfitting grey shirt under a seashell-coloured cardigan and deep green, straight jeans. Her look was completed by a pair of neutral grey flats. The same necklace she always wore rested around her neck. Not all knew it held a totem containing all her powers. Unruly ebony hair shone in the dim light, complementing her dark skin. She had a cheerful look about her that pulled people in; it was one of her best features some would say.

Greg's expression mirrored hers. For a thirty something guy he could pull off a pair of jeans excellently. That and he looked handsome in a dress shirt. Vigilante looked like a man without a care, smiling and joking, lifting Mari's spirits.

What they had was perhaps far from romantic love, with all its intricate steps and confusion; but there was an undeniable chemistry there. It was lingering at the bottom, hiding behind the polished mask friendship. Mari wasn't ready to take things further and Greg wasn't looking to make her uncomfortable. For the moment this camaraderie turned something more suited him just fine. There would be time enough for everything else.

"There is something really enthralling about a woman who can take care of herself."

"Really? I thought you would prefer a damsel in distress."

"What gave that idea? It must have been my irresistible charm."

"Hello! Old west, cowboys. That just screams of it."

He chuckled at that. "Could be. But I'd still rather she could protect herself."

"Oh, and you're not that charming." she teasingly admonished straining to keep her face stern.

"That's not what I've heard." Greg countered with a smirk and a wink.

Mari scoffed and took a sip of her coffee. "Somebody had to tell you the truth once in a while. Otherwise your overinflated ego could burst."

Friendly bather was a personal favourite for both of them. "Maybe you could give me a shove in the right direction." he prompted playfully, raising an eyebrow.

It was Mari's turn to laugh. "You mean that besides the ton of things I already have to do, I'd have to look after you too?"

"Tempting, isn't it?"

"No!" she mockingly put on a mildly offended look. "Just, no."

"You wound me."

"I'm not particularly concerned, you big baby."

They stopped for a moment. The two solemnly regarded each other, eyes staring blatantly ahead. Not one blink. They were locked in a staring contest. Both vied for the champion position. Amber eyes cut the air to dark, hazel orbs. It was unclear who backed down first, but for any possible onlookers it was at about the same time that both burst into laughter.

"You are hilarious." she complimented easily.

"You even more so."

"Am I?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Stop with the ma'am business, cowboy."

"Only when you give up the nickname, ma'am."

"You're incorrigible!"

"I aim to please."

"I think you have it confused."

"Do I?" he questioned, mirth shining in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure your goal is to annoy me."

"You have a high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"Naturally." she replied giving a sarcastic smile. It was true that she though well of herself. Didn't everybody? "What gave me away?"

"Your assurance that my world revolves around you." he answered offhandedly, the trace of a smile on his lips.

"You mean to tell me it doesn't?"

"Maybe."

"You scoundrel!"

It was really the simplicity with which they bonded that brought them together. It might even pave the way to something more, rooted in friendship and fed with care. Mari smiled at the teasing and doled out good-humoured punishment of her own. She wouldn't let herself be bested. And Greg was one though opponent.

.

.

.

Diana sighed dejectedly. It was still Monday; the end of Monday but still very much Monday. Shayera had barricaded herself in John's apartment, apparently trying to bring Rex about. Fire and Zatanna had been sent in the Middle East for a mission along with Superman and B'wana Beast. Diana winced; it had to be slightly uncomfortable for Zee. Green Arrow and Black Canary were patrolling Star City together; in other words bonding. Helena was with Vic, no doubt and wouldn't take kindly to being bothered. That left Diana with nothing to do.

Diligently, the Amazon cleaned her table weighing options in her mind. She could order some takeout and watch a movie or maybe read a book Helena had given her. The book did interest her, if only to understand what all the fuss over romance novels was about. Julie James' _Just the Sexiest Man Alive_ would be the book to convince her. Or so Helena said. Diana was willing to give it a try, despite the shady title; after all she had nothing better to do and she wasn't up for anything more serious. Absentmindedly she stared at the empty counter. She was ready to leave any moment now.

Now, Diana liked to consider herself sensible, balanced and owning a healthy amount of poise. Thos qualities flew out the metaphorical window as she turned towards the door, bag slung over her shoulder, eyeglasses resting comfortably on top of her nose. Some things could make her lose all decorum when caught unprepared. Bruce Wayne, for instance. There was something mindboggling about the playboy billionaire materializing out of nowhere at her work place. So, Diana stared, a confused look on her face.

"Diana." he said her name in greeting, the smile on his lips half-lingering.

"Bruce! How-" she stopped at his smirk. "Right. Then why?" He shrugged as if unsure himself of the answer. The woman decided he wasn't going to tell her his reasons. She could live with that. "Well, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Diana Prince." The Amazon extended her hand. Coral lips smiled at him.

Deciding to play along, he smiled charmingly. "I am Bruce Wayne." A strong hand gripped hers but instead of shaking, Bruce leaned over and brought his lips to the back of her palm. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." she replied without blinking.

Azure met cobalt, and his hand still held hers. Bruce was, for some reason, unable to let go of her warm hand. It felt right, holding it; a felling he'd missed lately. He took the time to observe her. Diana Prince was indeed different from Wonder Woman. The woman before him could be easily overlooked if not searched for. It wasn't because she lacked anything but she hid behind this persona so well that nobody would give her a second look. Nobody that wasn't Bruce Wayne, he was used to seeing behind peoples' masks.

Her eyes lowered taking in the sight of their clasped hands but the Amazon made no move to pull away. She couldn't place her felling very well at the moment. All that Diana knew was that Bruce confused her. He proclaimed to not be interested in having a relationship with her that crossed over the border of friendship, yet some of his actions contradicted him. Or maybe she was confusing things. Maybe he really didn't want anything more than companionship from her. Selina's name popped up in her mind. Perhaps Bruce still held on to his attachment for the often morally-ambiguous Catwoman.

"Now that we've been properly introduced, what can I do for you, Bruce?" Diana had reverted back to her familiar approach. Their little game was over.

There were a lot of things she could do for him. Bruce didn't tell her that, of course. He wasn't even willing to admit to it. "What brought on the change?"

It took Diana a moment to figure he was talking about Wonder Woman's new costume. She shrugged. "Why do you ask? Disappointed?"

"Devastated." he responded dryly. "But I'm sure I'll get used to the new you."

Somewhere in there he had complimented her; she was sure. "It is more practical." Diana offered casually, hands on her hips.

* * *

Slow on the update, I know. My muse decided to take a short vacation and when she came back I showed her who's the boss.

Hope you like this because next I'll deal with Zee and Bea. Yes, I have big plans, I'm aware.

'Toodles!


	10. He Came Tumbling

Linda Park liked to think of herself as a serious woman. She was focused on her career, driven and ambitious; all qualities a reporter needed, she had. So how was it that Wally West managed to turn her world around? He was nice, sure; but she'd met nice men before. He was funny and charming, but that wasn't anything new under the sun either. In the end, Linda supposed she couldn't pin it down to only one thing. What she did know was that she had, quite surprisingly, fallen in love with Wally and he seemed to like her well enough if the dates he kept inviting her on were anything to go by.

As all good things went, there was a catch. Linda knew there was a catch. Wally made her weak in the knees but she couldn't help feeling he was holding something back. It wasn't something he did that tipped her on. Call it intuition or whatever else; Linda knew there was something underneath that polished image of his. And she was going to find out what it was at some point. She wasn't a reporter for nothing. Instinct took over when returned with two tall glasses. If he had his secrets she would keep hers.

"So, Wally, how's the case going? Anything new?" Linda asked, offering one of the glasses to him.

"Not really." the copper haired speedster answered. "The last tip we got proved to be a false lead."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Officially?"

"Of course."

"It's too soon to say for certain but from the way things are going I think this case will go cold." Wally sighed. Unsolved cases gave him a bad feeling. Like he failed the people involved by not uncovering the truth. "Maybe something will come in."

Sensing his unwillingness to discuss the subject any further Linda complied, at least for some time. She'd get it out of him when she would. Wally wouldn't keep her in the dark for long.

On his part, Wally breathed inaudibly in relief. He couldn't really concentrate on the case these past few days. Like any male living on borrowed time, the Flash was aware that he'd have to make a choice soon. The problem was that he still remained caught between two great women and had no desire to hurt one or the other. He glanced unobtrusively at his date. Linda was marvellous; a brilliant, courageous woman bent on getting the information out there, making it heard. But Beatrice was also beautiful and brave; a woman working hard to protect those around her. His heart tightened at the indecision.

He couldn't have both. That much was obvious. Not because he couldn't handle it; he was the Flash. The reason was a more morally rooted one. Since a young age Wally had been thought to respect others. Cheating on a woman was a form of disrespect, and he wasn't ready to trample all over his childhood lessons. No, Wally would have to choose, even if that meant letting go of one or both. But would he even be the one to let go? Who was to say that Linda, or Beatrice, wouldn't eventually grow tired of waiting for him to make up his mind?

"What are you thinking about Wally?"

The speedster flashed a smile her way. "You." he answered automatically, a little flirty. "And how beautiful you look right now."

"Flatterer." Linda retaliated with a small smile.

"It's the truth."

The smile still in place on her face, Linda raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this smooth at talking your way into a woman's heart?"

Wally shrugged. "Only when I like them this much."

"Good. Because I like you too."

"I knew it. I'm irresistible." he said good-naturedly.

"A bit overconfident, I'd say."

Wally had this sinking feeling that his time was running out. Beatrice would be back in two day's time and he'd have top answer her. Yet he had no idea who he was going to pick. It was a never ending cycle with him. He would see Linda and have a great time with her and then he'd remember Beatrice and guilt would fill him. And Linda was staring at him with trust in her eyes at this moment, completely unaware of his inner battle. He wondered if he could take advantage of that very same trust. On impulse he leaned in.

The reporter took a second to make her own move. Linda closed the distance between them, silently accepting Wally's invitation. She felt the electricity in the air, heard the soft whooshing around them and closed her eyes in anticipation. Her heart skipped a beat and her mind decided that in order to enjoy the experience her thoughts had to be nonexistent. Linda relaxed fully, a mix of impatience and calmness settling inside her. While not a romantic, she was able to recognize a special moment when presented with it. And this was definitely such a moment, which she intended to enjoy.

The blankness of his mind surprised even him, Wally decided as his lips moved against Linda's. There was something different about kissing her. They just fit together, in a way Beatrice hadn't. The realisation made him pull back. He had known he was attracted to Linda but maybe it was more than that. Could he be in love with her? It was a possibility. But he wasn't sure, and he owed Beatrice the truth. He owed Linda the truth. How would he even begin to explain things?

Confusion gripped Linda as Wally retreated swiftly from the kiss. It had all been going so well. What was the matter? She watched as he rose and sputtered a few apologies while promising to make it up to her. What was going on? She no idea why he was making his way to the door while firing off excuses, she couldn't understand. Only then did it click to her that he was leaving. Something crumbled inside of her and she tasted ashes in her mouth, on her tongue.

.

.

.

The best and worst thing about Bruce Wayne, Diana had to admit, was that the man was irresistible, and he knew it. And he frequently used it to his advantage. Like now for instance. That man dared to use his charm to convince her that following him would be in her advantage. Not that spending time with him was a burden to her. Not in the least. Quite the contrary actually. But it was driving her insane, his inability to decide. Today he was getting closer to her and tomorrow he would most likely say he hadn't meant to and that it did not mean anything. Trying to understanding him was a making her climb the walls.

"What are we doing here?" she enquired, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Bruce took a moment, and she could tell he was analyzing the question in his head. "Having dinner. I though it would be a beneficial experience to our friendship."

There it was. He was retreating behind his walls again. Diana desperately wanted to strangle him for being so stupid. She took a sip of her water instead. "Good idea. Perhaps we should have invited Kal too."

That seemed to get him. "Next time maybe."

The answer had been calm but Diana could feel something underneath it. She shrugged it off. "Yes. So, tell me, how's Gotham? Busy, right?"

He shrugged. "Same as always."

"Really?" Diana asked in an overly sweet voice. "Isn't Selina making it al least a little bit interesting?" She could see the colour leaving his face. "Pity." Now he looked hurt and she almost pitied him. Almost.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Have a conversation. Obviously. Don't get so defensive, Bruce. We're friends after all."

"How do you know about Selina?"

Diana smiled but offered no answer. "Well, if we're not to talk about Selina, then we'll have to search for another subject."

Blue eyes cut through her. "Let's." The atmosphere tensed.

Despite his earlier agreement, Bruce refused to volunteer any other topic. He was still thinking about her barbs. For someone who said she loved him, Diana could sure play cruel. From whim had she heard about Selina's return to Gotham. Perhaps Zatanna' the magician had a bad habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"I've been thinking of this a lot lately, "Diana started, "I would like to visit my mother sometime soon. I miss home. I might even take my leave for awhile."

"What?" She had taken him by surprise. "What about your job."

"Well, I can always have someone cover for me. Besides it's not like I'll be gone forever, just some time. I think it will do me good; a little distance between me and my worries."

As a detective Bruce was hyperaware; the jab didn't escape his notice. "Perhaps it is for the best. " Even the smile on his face was gone. "When are you leaving?"

"Not right now. Perhaps not even for a few months but I will."

"Good. It will give us time to work something out."

Soft laughter filled his ears. "Really, Bruce. You are acting as if I've just told you that we will never see one another4 again. You disappear on us all the time and you don't hear us complaining."

"Who is complaining? I was merely concerned that you will neglect your duties."

"Rest assured that I won't." She paused. "This is a very nice restaurant. I'll have to remember it for when we set that outing with Kal."

"No worries, I have that covered. How do you like your job?"

Ignoring his polite coldness, she answered, "I like it just fine. Actually, I took it because contrary to what some may think, money just doesn't grow on trees, even for the likes of me." He cracked a smile. "I'm glad you find it amusing. Not all of us have your good situation Bruce."

"Are you really bent on going?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What if you can't come back?"

"They can't keep me there, Bruce. Not even if they wanted to."

"That's what you said now." He had a bad feeling about it.

"Trust me," Diana smiled while speaking, "while I love that place and I will always love it, I have a life here now. I have friends and responsibilities. I wouldn't just leave. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

"I worry more than you know."

"Perhaps."

"Definitely. Bruce, as I've said already, we're friends. If something is bothering you, just talk to me. Ok?" Not a word answered her question. "Humour me."

"Alright."

"Well, that's a stone off my chest. Now, I won't have to drive myself crazy with worry for you."

"I never asked you to."

"Bruce! It's what friends do. Really, you'd think you've been living in a cave all this time."

A warning shone in his eyes. "You don't say?"

There was always a good dose of danger to her meetings with Batman, as Wonder Woman, but now as Diana, she felt ominously relaxed with Bruce. She wasn't used to letting her guard down very often, not even when it came to her friends and the man she loved. She was after all a warrior, first and foremost, taught to never make herself vulnerable under any circumstances, or so she liked to think.

For a moment something warmed in Bruce's stare and Diana felt herself sliding. This wasn't the best of times to fall back on that path, her mind re minded her. Bruce wasn't one to be pushed into anything. She couldn't really force him and he didn't seem to want anything more than her friendship at the moment. Diana knew she would have to wait, perhaps forever, and she didn't have the time. Neither did he, stubborn man. She wanted to shake him and tell him to make up his mind already, that she was tired and confused and not likely to keep waiting for much longer.

.

.

.

Zatanna rolled her shoulder, wincing at the wave of pain. "I have to be more careful next time." She glanced at Fire who had prostrated herself on a bed and was dozing off. "She has to more careful too."

Truth be told, Fire had fought like a madwoman. The opponents still had the burns to prove it. Secretly, Zatanna knew the mission had been an outlet for the Brazilian's frustrations. She could understand the need to let it all out. The magician felt it too. But there was something else. Something a bit more dangerous. Her senses alerted her; they warned her to stay away.

And normally she would've done just that. She would've have listened and kept her distance but this was Beatrice. This was Fire, her friend. Fire needed her. A group meeting was in order. Perhaps she could call one once they were back and had a few hours of rest. That sounded like a good plan.

"Fire." she called.

"What?" The Brazilian was in no mood for small talk it seemed.

"Come on, girl! Get up. We're leaving."

"Make me."

"You're impossible. I'm tired and I want a shower."

"Then leave."

" I can't just take off and leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Are too. The others left already."

"Then go. Leave if you want to leave. Don't let me keep you here."

"Bea, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong, Zee. I'm just tired."

"Okay. Me too. Let's go then."

"I don't want to go. Just head on."

"Okay, you know what? I'm not leaving you here. Just get that already. Stop being difficult and come on."

"I can't."

"Nonsense. Sure you can. I'll show you."

"You don't get it. I can't. I can't face him, Zee. Every time I try to talk to him there is this knot in my throat and I feel like throwing up and I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and he'll figure out just how damn much I miss him. I can't, okay?"

"Then let's go somewhere else. We could go to my place or we could call the others up and meet somewhere."

"You actually think I'm well enough to be in public without the aid of a generous amount of alcohol?" Beatrice asked snappishly.

"Point taken." Zatanna conceded. "So, it's my place then."

"Definitely. I'm so tired. Of everything."

"I get you."

"Why are they so complicated? I just want to know if I should keep waiting around for him and I'm not even asking for anything serious. I hate men."

"Me too. I second that."

"You can't." Fire deadpanned. "You're into Martians, not men."

"Same difference."

"Not from where I stand."

There was a brief silence during which Fire smirked and Zatanna paled. There was something about the Brazilian's comment that made the magician shudder. Sometimes she was very, very afraid that Fire would eventually snap. Heaven forbid. Wally would never be able to run fast enough.

"Thank you for the grossly inappropriate mental image."

"You're welcome."

* * *

More to come in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
